Len's Love Song
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: First drabble/Menceritakan tentang kisah cinta Len yang berbeda tiap chapter. Diambil dari tiap lagu Len yang bertema cinta./Chapter 12: Arubake Bakeneko no Koimonogatari/Chapter 13: Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita (ft. Rin)
1. Chapter 1: Ikerenka

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**OOC, typo, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ itu tengah berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Yah, seharusnya mansionnya ramai. Tapi, rekan-rekannya sedang pergi ke Kyoto untuk konser. Sehingga, di mansion hanya ada dirinya dan rekan menyanyinya, Rin Kagamine.

Oh ya, nama pemuda itu Len Kagamine. Walau marganya sama dengan Rin, mereka tak punya hubungan darah. Mungkin, jika mereka memiliki hubungan darah, Len pasti akan frustasi berat. Kenapa? Karena ia punya perasaan khusus untuk rekannya itu.

Len membuka pintu kamarnya, dan mendapati Rin yang berada di depan komputer miliknya dengan wajah antusias.

Len berusaha terlihat santai dan tenang. Walau, jantungnya terus berdetak tak karuan sejak ia tiba di kamarnya itu. Len dan Rin memang sekamar, itu paksaan dari Miku.

"Ah, Len! Lagumu yang Ikerenka sudah keluar 'loh!" ucap Rin dengan ceria.

Len hanya bisa diam sambil berjalan menuju Rin. Len sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat layar monitor yang menampilkan wajahnya yang memegang gitar dengan sebuah senyum.

Len ingat jelas, kalau foto itu diambil saat ia sedang rekaman lagu Ikerenka. Ia memang menyanyikannya sambil memainkan gitar.

Lagu yang bercerita tentang dirinya yang dingin dan sok keren di hadapan orang yang disukainya.

"Penghayatanmu di lagu itu sangat bagus 'loh! Aku saja sampai terpukau melihatmu yang bertampang sok keren saat menyanyikannya!" puji Rin dengan senyum lebar.

Len hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Sebagai tambahan, saat rekaman lagu Ikerenka, Len sama sekali tak menghayati perannya. Hanya saja, ia membayangkan kalau ia menyanyi untuk Rin.

Toh, ia menyukai Rin. Dan sikapnya pada Rin sangat dingin dan sok keren. Bahkan, Miku selalu mengomel mengenai sikapnya itu.

"Oh ya, Len. Kau mendapat inspirasi lagu ini dari siapa?" tanya Rin yang ikut duduk di samping Len setelah mematikan komputernya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Len datar. Rin cemberut.

Oh ayolah, Len tak mungkin menjawab kalau inspirasinya adalah gadis di hadapannya 'kan? Len terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya!

"Tapi, Len. Ini 'kan lagu cinta. Kau jatuh cinta 'ya? Pada siapa? Miku-_nee_?" ucap Rin mencoba menebak.

"Tidak. Aku tak jatuh cinta," jawab Len dengan nada yang sama.

Tentunya, Len tak akan jujur tentang jawaban atas pertanyaan Rin. Rin kembali cemberut.

"Len, di lagumu kau menulis kalau kau selalu gugup saat berada di dekatnya, ya 'kan?" tanya Rin serius.

"Gak 'tuh," elak Len.

"Cih! Kau sok keren!" ucap Rin sebal.

"Memang," balas Len dengan tampang datar lagi.

Kalau boleh jujur, Len sangat gugup sekarang. Hanya saja, ia mencoba menutupinya dengan bersikap dingin dan sok keren. Yah, itu kebiasaannya. Kebiasaan yang buruk.

"Jujur 'ya, aku lagi suka sama seseorang."

Len menoleh cepat ke arah Rin yang baru bilang kalau ia sedang menyukai seseorang. Len sangat terkejut. Mungkin, jika ia tahu siapa yang mencuri hati Rin. Ia akan segera menghajarnya. Ya, menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

"Siapa?"

"Len tak boleh tahu!" ucap Rin sembari mengeluarkan lidahnya, pipinya sedikit memerah.

Mungkin, jika Len tak sok keren, pipinya pasti sudah merah saat melihat wajah Rin yang lucu.

"Oh ya, kau terlalu percaya diri di lagu Ikerenka," ucap Rin dengan senyum miring.

"Memang. Masalah 'ya?" tanya Len dengan senyum miring.

"Sangat! Siapa juga yang selalu mendengarkanmu tiap hari? Oke, kau memang terkenal! Tapi, tetap saja, kau terlalu percaya diri!" ucap Rin dengan nada meninggi.

Len hanya mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sementara Rin, berjalan menuju kasurnya dan mengambil _handphone_nya yang berwarna _orange_.

Len masih sibuk sendiri dalam pikirannya. Ia memang terlalu percaya diri di lagu Ikerenka. Tapi, lagu itu adalah seluruh isi hatinya. Setidaknya, pada bagian terakhir lagu, ia berharap kalau orang yang disukainya terus menyukainya. Dan, hal itu juga yang diharapkannya dari Rin.

Lamunan Len buyar karena mendengar suara Rin yang tertawa hingga terguling di kasurnya. Len mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Len heran. Tumben-tumbennya Rin tertawa sangat keras.

"HAHAHA~~~ I-INI! HAHAHA~~~" Rin tetap saja tertawa sambil sesekali memukul kasurnya.

Len semakin heran. Ia pun segera menghampiri Rin dan melihat Rin yang sedang tertawa sambil memegang _handphone_nya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Len langsung mengambil _handphone_ Rin. Len menyalakan _handphone_nya dan membaca pesan singkat yang tertera di layar dengan alis yang bertaut.

_**From**_**: Miku Hatsune**

_**To**_**: Rin Kagamine**

**Rin, kau bertanya tentang makna lagu Ikerenka? Itu tentang isi hati Len 'tahu! Ia membuat liriknya semalam suntuk! Asal kau tahu, di bawah kasurnya banyak sekali kertas yang merupakan lirik gagal dari lagu itu!**

Len menganga. Sedangkan Rin masih tertawa sambil guling-guling. Aib Len sudah terbuka.

Empat siku langsung terlihat di sudut kepala Len. Kemarahannya sudah _klimaks_. Pasti Miku langsung rata setelah kembali ke mansion.

Len menaruh _handphone_ Rin di kasur Rin. Ia pun segera menuju kasurnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya. Sungguh memalukan. Aib yang selalu ditutupi olehnya terbongkar sudah.

Rin duduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Di sudut matanya terdapat setitik air mata karena tertawa tadi.

"L-Len… Jadi, siapa wanita itu? Kau sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi 'loh!" ucap Rin dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Tak akan kuberitahu!" balas Len dengan nada meninggi.

"Buh! Ya sudah, kutanya Miku-_nee_ saja!"

Len langsung bangun dari posisinya dan dengan sigap mengambil _handphone_ _orange_ dari tangan Rin. Rin cuma cengo sejenak setelah _handphone_nya diambil oleh Len.

"Jangan tanya Miku-_nee_," ucap Len dengan tampang mengancam. Rin cuma nyengir saja.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu!" ucap Rin semangat.

Len mendengus kesal. Ia tak mungkin menghancurkan _image_ yang sudah dibuatnya selama ini 'kan? Ia sangat menghindari yang namanya menyatakan cinta.

Rin langsung cemberut setelah Len hanya diam tak memberinya jawaban. Rin menghela nafas pasrah.

"_Len Kagamine ga suki_."

Len langsung menatap Rin dengan mata terbelalak. Rin menyatakan cinta? Oh, mimpi kali 'ya?

"Kau ngigau 'ya?" tanya Len dengan alisnya yang terangkat sebelah.

"Aku serius. Jadi, jawab pernyataanku. Itu saja," ucap Rin santai.

"Kau bohong 'ya?"

"Dibilang serius, gak percayaan amat 'sih!"

Wajah Rin sedikit memerah sekarang, ditambah wajahnya yang marah.

"Oke, orangnya kau. Puas?"

Rin tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung loncat-loncat di atas kasurnya dengan riangnya. Sesekali Rin berteriak dengan suaranya yang melengking itu.

"Rin! Nanti rubuh!" pekik Len panik. Bagaimana tidak? Rin terus loncat-loncat. Jika ranjangnya rubuh, Rin terluka, yang repot 'kan Len.

Tapi, Rin tetap tak mempedulikan Len. Ia terus meloncat saking senangnya. Len hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Kenapa aku bisa suka sama cewek seperti ini 'ya?'

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 1 selesai! Ini drabble pertama saya! Ini menceritakan tentang kisah cinta Len yang tiap chapternya berbeda! Oke, semoga fic ini diterima 'ya! Kritik dan saran diterima!


	2. Chapter 2: Orange

Balasan riview!

* * *

**Lon Noah:**

Makasih ucapannya! Makasih juga riviewnya, Lon-san! :D

* * *

**anime. lovers4ever:**

Oke! :3

* * *

**Li-kuro. lily:**

Oke, chapter kali ini Orange! request khusus! :3

* * *

**HayaaShigure-kun:**

Oke,maaf lama...

* * *

**Ai:**

Iya, gak apa 'kok! Makasih riviewnya! :)

* * *

**Miidori:**

Wkwkwkwk~ Iya, Len'nya sok keren!

Oke, makasih pujian, fav dan riviewnya, Miidori-san! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ itu tengah melamun. Melamun memandangi sebuah kursi kosong. Langit yang berwarna jingga kemerahan mengingatkannya akan sosok seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir mengisi harinya.

Pemuda itu, Len Kagamine, mendesah pelan dan segera bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelasnya. Sudah terlalu lama ia berada di kelas yang kosong itu.

Ia menyusuri jalanan yang sepi itu. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah tiang listrik Ia bersandar sebentar pada tiang itu. Sebelum akhirnya menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang langit sore yang mengingatkannya pada gadis itu.

Pemuda itu kembali mendesah pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat lengan kirinya, untuk melihat jam.

Ia kembali mendesah saat melihat jam tangannya. Jam 17.30. Sepertinya, ia memang terlalu lama berada di kelas.

Dulu, ia selalu pulang sore bersama seorang gadis. Mereka pulang dengan canda dan tawa. Ya, gadis itu yang membuat harinya berwarna. Tapi, itu dulu.

Pemuda itu mengingat dengan jelas, suara tawa yang meluncur dari gadis itu. Ya, Len merekam semuanya dengan sangat jelas.

Len hanya berharap, ia bisa melihat gadis itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Setidaknya, sebelum gadis itu pergi keluar kota tanpa memberi tahunya.

Seandainya, teman-temannya memberi tahu kepergian gadis itu. Mungkin, Len akan menentang kepergiannya dengan sangat. Sayangnya, itu sudah terlambat.

Gadis itu hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat untuknya sebelum pergi. Surat itu dititipkan ke temannya. Len masih menyimpan surat pemberian gadis itu dengan baik.

Len memejamkan matanya sebentar, mencoba mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya bersama gadis itu.

* * *

Seorang gadis dan pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ itu tengah berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Mereka berjalan di bawah langit yang sudah berwarna kemerahan. Mereka berjalan dengan canda dan tawa.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah mereka di sekolah. Kenapa di sekolah? Karena mereka ingin santai di rumah. Sehingga keduanya sepakat untuk mengerjakannya bersama setelah sekolah usai.

Keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Tawa keduanya menambah suasana hangat di sekitar mereka.

* * *

Len kembali membuka matanya secara bersama gadis itu membuatnya benar-benar merindukan sosok gadis yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum itu.

Len sangat menyesali perasaannya yang sangat terlambat. Setelah gadis itu pergi, Len baru menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Kalau ia, mencintai gadis itu.

Nama, senyum dan suara dari gadis itu selalu terngiang di kepalanya saat ia menutup matanya. Ia benar-benar merindukan gadis yang penuh kehangatan itu

Rin Kagami.

Sosok gadis periang, _easy going_ dan _simple_. Gadis itu sangat terkenal karena pita putih besar yang selalu berada di atas kepalanya. Menurut Len, itu sangat manis.

Len kembali membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Ia menarik nafas sejenak sebelum membuangnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya dengan pelan.

Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya pada gadis itu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang di kepalanya karena belum terjawab.

Kenapa gadis itu selalu menatap langit sore melalui jendela kelasnya? Kenapa gadis itu sering terlihat melamun? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Dan… apa yang dirasakannya saat bersama dirinya?

Sudah satu bulan gadis itu pergi keluar kota. Dan selama itu pula, Len selalu pulang sore untuk memandangi langit sore melalui jendela kelasnya. Ia mencoba apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Ia ingin mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Walau mustahil.

Len menjadi sering melamun saat pelajaran. Biasanya, jika ia melamun di kelas, ia akan selalu ditegur oleh gadis di sebelahnya, Rin. Tapi, kali ini tidak. Karena ia sudah pergi.

Sepertinya, ia harus mulai belajar untuk melupakan. Walau itu mustahil. Karena Rin adalah gadis pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Len sudah sering melihat berbagai macam gadis yang berbeda-beda. Tapi, hanya satu sosok gadis saja yang menarik perhatiannya. Hanya Rin.

Len memperlambat laju jalannya. Ia kembali berpikir. Ia sebaiknya hanya menunggu saja. Menunggu saat-saat ia akan bertemu dengan Rin lagi…

* * *

Waktu terus bergulir. Tanpa terasa, lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak perginya Rin dari kehidupannya.

Sekarang, Len bekerja sebagai seorang penulis sekaligus mahasiswa jurusan bahasa. Ia memilih jurusan ini, karena ia ingin menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya melalui karya sastra.

Buku pertamanya, sukses berat. Buku yang ditulisnya berdasarkan kisah nyatanya. Buku yang berisi seluruh isi hatinya dan seluruh perasaannya yang masih tersimpan walau waktu berlalu. Judulnya, _Orange_.

Len memilih judul itu, karena langit sore selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok gadis yang kental dengan warna _orange_ itu.

Len memasuki sebuah kafe. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja dengan nomor 20. Di sana, sudah ada seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ panjang sedang membaca sebuah buku. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena ia menggunakan topi dan kacamata hitam.

Len menarik kursi di hadapan gadis itu. Membuat si gadis menoleh padanya dengan segera. Len hanya diam dan duduk di kursinya. Sementara, si gadis menutup bukunya dan menatap Len dengan senyum simpul.

Ia berada di kafe itu karena panggilan atasannya. Atasannya memintanya untuk datang ke kafe. Katanya 'sih, ia akan bertemu dengan editor barunya. Jadi, gadis itu adalah editor baru Len.

"Jadi, kau editorku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk singkat. Senyumnya masih berada di bibirnya yang tipis. Len kembali terdiam. Ia bingung dengan apa yang seharusnya dikatakannya.

"Kurasa, pengalamanmu tentang cinta cukup membekas 'ya?"

Len memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan bingung. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu.

"Kau mencintai seorang gadis yang sudah mewarnai harimu. Tapi, kau baru menyadarinya setelah gadis itu pergi. Perasaanmu benar-benar terlambat."

Len hanya bisa diam. Ia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi ucapan dari editor barunya itu. Terlebih, saat membahas tentang masa lalunya.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Kalau boleh tahu, nama anda siapa?"

Sebagai penulis, setidaknya harus mempunyai hubungan yang dekat dengan editor. Dan Len belum mengenal editor barunya ini. Jadi, sangat wajar jika menanyakannya.

"Hehehe~ Kau lupa padaku 'ya?"

Len hanya memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan bingung. Lupa? Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Len 'kan tak pernah berhubungan dengan seorang gadis pun setelah kepergian Rin.

Gadis di hadapannya masih tersenyum penuh misteri. Len kembali memutar otaknya dengan paksaan. Tak ada satu pun gadis yang diingatnya kecuali wajah Rin. Hanya Rin yang ada di dalam pikirannya selama ini.

Gadis di hadapannya pun menghela nafas pasrah. Ia segera melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya dan melepas topinya. Perlahan, ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan iris _sapphire_ yang dimilikinya.

Len hanya diam di tempat. Ia merasa _déjà vu_ saat melihat gadis di hadapannya yang sedang tersenyum manis itu. Perlahan, bibir Len mulai membuka dan mengucapkan nama itu. Nama gadis yang dicintainya…

"Rin…"

Gadis itu atau Rin, hanya bisa tersenyum lebar setelah Len menyebut namanya. Ia sudah kembali.

Apa mungkin, hati Len yang sempat membeku karena kepergian Rin akan kembali menghangat setelah Rin kembali? Apa mereka bisa berteman seperti dulu, atau mungkin lebih?

Rin bangun dari posisinya. Ia berjalan menuju kursi Len dan memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan. Len hanya diam untuk sejenak. Sebelum, tangannya mulai terangkat dan membalas pelukan hangat dari Rin.

Perasaannya seakan meluap. Perasaan yang sudah ia tekan selama lima tahun terakhir. Dan kini, perasaan itu harus segera diutarakannya. Sebelum, sosok di hadapannya kembali pergi.

Tapi, tenggorokannya seakan tercekat. Hanya deru nafas Len yang memburu yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Rin. Gadis itu hanya bisa mendekap Len semakin erat. Melepas rindu.

"_Daisuki_… Rin…"

Mendengar ucapan Len, Rin tersenyum lebar dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Satu kata yang selama ini selalu ia ingin dengar dari Len pun sudah terucap.

Impiannya tercapai. Dan perjuangannya untuk belajar di Negara lain pun tak sia-sia. Cita-citanya tercapai. Begitu pun dengan percintaan yang selama ini diimpikannya.

* * *

**A/N:** Kali ini tentang lagu galau, Orange! Sepertinya agak lain dari lagunya… Saya ngaku, saya ngarang di bagian akhir… Tapi, sudah terlanjur. Oh ya, ini request dari Li- Lily. Sepertinya, Li-Lily mereview dua kali. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Akhir kata, terimakasih untuk semuanya! Saran dan kritik diterima. :D


	3. Chapter 3: Fire Flower

Nyaaaa!~ Chapter 3 update! Saya sudah seelsai UN! Tinggal menunggu hasilnya! Oke, mari kita balas review dulu!

* * *

**Li-kuro. lily:**

Gak apa 'kok! Saya sendiri senang, karena Li-san menyukainya!

Jujur, saya gak suka kalau akhir ceritanya sad ending, makanya saya buat Len ketemu Rin lagi! :D

Gomen, lama update. m(_ _)m

* * *

**Ai:**

Sungguh?! *.*

Oke, chap ini untuk request dari Ai!

Saya tahu lagunya 'kok! Tapi, linknya tak bisa dibuka. Jadi, saya cari sendiri videonya di youtube. Kebetulan, saya ketemu yang project diva-nya. Jadi, kalau saya salah video mohon maaf 'ya. :o

Maaf, lama updatenya.

* * *

**djokore:**

Makasih pujiannya! :D

* * *

**Namikaze Kyoko:**

Oke, saya lanjut. Maaf, lama. :D

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Gak apa 'kok! Saya juga kelas 3 SMP dan sudah selesai UN! XD

Iya, lagunya galau. Itu lagu kesukaanku pas galau. ._.

Penasaran? Saya update 'kok! Maaf, lama 'ya. :D

* * *

**air phantom zala:**

Itu juga lagu kesukaan saya! XD

Maaf, lama updatenya 'ya. m(_ _)m

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ itu tengah menatap langit biru dari atap sekolahnya. Suasana yang sangat disukainya, ketenangan.

Sesekali, ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin di pagi hari itu. Ini adalah tempat kesukaannya.

_BRAAAAK_

Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dengan wajah kesal, karena ketenangannya terganggu. Tapi, ekspresinya langsung melembut saat tahu siapa yang mendobrak pintu.

Ternyata hanya seorang gadis.

Setidaknya, ia tak perlu terlalu keras atau sampai memarahinya. Jika yang mendobrak adalah lelaki, pasti langsung dihajarnya. Tapi, beda ceritanya jika wanita yang mendobrak.

Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan seragam agak berantakan itu berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang tengah memegang pagar pembatas di atap sekolahnya itu.

Entah kenapa, pandangan gadis itu seakan tak bisa lepas dari pemuda yang terlihat menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus dan memainkan poninya yang berantakan. Tanpa disadarinya, pipinya menjadi memerah secara perlahan.

Pemuda yang bernama Len Kagamine itu hanya bisa melirik gadis di sampingnya melalui ekor matanya. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tak kenal dengan gadis di sampingnya itu. Tapi, gadis itu membuatnya sedikit tertarik.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?" tanya Len dengan pandangan sinis.

Gadis itu tersentak saat mendengar Len yang berbicara. Ia hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup.

"_E-etto_… A-aku… murid baru…! Dan, aku… tersesat…"

Len membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar jawaban dari gadis di sampingnya yang masih terlihat gugup dan malu.

"Murid baru? Kelas berapa?" tanya Len lagi.

"Kelas 3-2!" jawab gadis itu cepat.

Manik Len kembali membulat saat medengar jawaban gadis di hadapannya. Kelas 3-2, yang berarti kelasnya. Mereka sekelas.

* * *

Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak kedatangan gadis itu ke kehidupan Len. Selama itu mereka terus menjalin suatu hubungan persahabatan. Dan selama itu pula, Len selalu memendam perasaannya.

Entah sejak kapan, Len sudah menyukai gadis itu. Menurutnya, perasaannya muncul sejak ia pertama bertemu dengan gadis itu di atap sekolah.

Tapi, perasaannya itu justru membuat Len semakin tersiksa. Ia semakin merasa bersalah memiliki perasaan itu. Pasalnya, sudah beredar kabar kalau gadis itu sudah menyukai seorang pemuda yang entah siapa orangnya.

Len sedikit berharap untuk melupakan perasaannya itu pada gadis itu. Tapi, hal itu sangatlah sulit. Mengingat dirinya yang selalu bertemu dengan gadis itu setiap saat.

Pemuda bersurai _honeyblonde_ itu langsung mengacak-acak poninya yang sudah berantakan, dengan gerakan cepat. Dia benar-benar depresi sekarang.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Dan sekarang, ia harus pulang sendiri karena gadis itu ada kegiatan tambahan.

Mengingat perasaannya pada gadis itu, membuat Len makin terpuruk jauh dari kesadarannya sekarang ini.

Langit sore hari itu membuat perasaannya makin memburuk. Ya, suasana saat itu sangat cocok untuk menggalau. Tapi, Len sangat membenci yang namanya 'galau'.

"DOOOOR!~"

Len langsung tersentak kaget saat merasakan dorongan dari belakangnya dan suara melengking itu. Ia sangat mengenal betul suara itu. Suara gadis itu.

"Rin! Jangan mengagetkanku!" pekik Len dengan nada marah.

Gadis itu, Rin, yang mendengarnya langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan menyesal.

"Maaf… Tadi, aku hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum… Habis, selama di sekolah, kau terlihat murung 'sih…" gumam Rin pelan. Namun, masih bisa didengar oleh Len.

"Hah… Kalau begitu, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu," balas Len dengan helaan nafas.

"Kalau begitu, kau temani aku liburan di pantai akhir musim panas nanti 'ya!~"

* * *

Langit yang cerah dan cuaca yang mendukung. Sangat bagus untuk berselancar, bukan?

Yang pasti, kali ini Rin dan Len sedang menaiki sebuah parasut yang ditarik oleh _jet ski_ yang melaju di laut.

Keduanya terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan dari atas sana. Walau, pandangan Len selalu tertuju pada Rin yang menaiki parasut warna merah muda dengan bikini.

Sebenarnya, Len sangat tak suka liburan atau pun jalan-jalan. Tapi, mengingat ia juga harus tampil di pertunjukkan nanti malam, jadi ia ikut dengan Rin. Sekalian _refreshing_.

Selama seharian itu mereka habiskan untuk bermain di pantai. Main air, membuat istana pasir, berjemur, minum es bersama dan lainnya.

Entah kenapa, Len jadi makin menyukai Rin setelah kejadian di hari itu.

Saat jam tujuh malam. Rin dan Len berada di bibir pantai sambil menyalakan kembang api kecil yang dibeli oleh Rin.

Len yang melihat cahaya dari kembang api itu jadi menyadari suatu hal. Rin sama dengan kembang api itu. Begitu indah dan sangat dikenang oleh yang melihat. Tapi, sangat mudah menghilang dan rapuh.

Tanpa menyadari tindakannya, Len masih terus memandangi Rin yang masih asyik memainkan kembang api di tangannya itu.

Sepertinya, Len benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Rin…

* * *

Sekarang, Len sedang tampil dinaungi oleh bintang di atas panggungnya. Ia tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan diiringi musik dan beberapa penari.

Ia menggunakan kaus berwarna oranye, celana pendek biru, _headphone_ dan _wristband_ merah. Ia terus menyanyikan lagunya dengan semangat.

Sedangkan Rin, hanya bisa menonton di tengah penonton yang rata-rata gadis remaja. Jujur saja, jadwal manggung Len kali ini, sangat mengganggu bagi Rin.

Hingga tiba di penghujung acara konsernya, Len memutuskan untuk menyanyikan lagu barunya. Lagu yang dibuatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

_Fire Flower_.

Len mulai menyanyikannya sesuai dengan iringan musik dan penari latar yang mengikutinya. Beberapa penonton perempuan mulai berteriak histeris. Berbeda dengan Rin yang hanya menontonnya dengan wajah datar.

Setiap hentakkan yang dibuat oleh Len, berhasil menyulut teriakan para _fans_. Kecuali Rin yang _badmood_.

Hingga lagu itu hampir selesai, air mata Rin jatuh. Karena Len menyanyikan kalimat terakhir dari lagunya untuk dirinya.

"_Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante sora ni utau n da._

Rin menutupi mulutnya dengan air matanya yang mengalir. Ia sangat terharu dengan lagu itu.

Rupanya, Len sengaja mengakhiri bermain kembang apinya terlebih dahulu untuk membuat lagu itu. Rin merasa menyesal sudah memarahi Len karena selesai terlebih dahulu. Rin benar-benar menyesalinya.

* * *

Len menuruni panggung setelah acaranya diakhiri oleh lagu _Fire Flower_ dan kembang api yang diluncurkan dari belakang panggung bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lagu itu.

Beberapa penonton sudah bubar. Jadi, untuk mencari Rin yang menguncir satu rambutnya sangatlah mudah.

"Rin!"

Yang dipanggil pun langsung menoleh ke arah Len yang berlari menghampirinya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Len mengatur nafasnya setelah tiba di depan Rin. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk beristirahat sejenak. Sebelum ia kembali mendongak, karena merasakan sebuah jitakan pelan di kepalanya itu.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?! Sakit tahu!" bentak Len dengan nada marah.

Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Sepertinya, sifat _tsun-tsun'_nya kambuh.

"Habis, lagu tadi…"

"Kenapa dengan lagu tadi?"

"Kau membuatnya tadi 'kan?"

Len hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan manik _sapphire_nya yang mengarah ke langit malam. Dengan enggan, ia pun mengangguk mengiyakan terkaan Rin.

"Buat siapa?" tanya Rin penuh selidik.

"Kau pasti tahu, Rin," ucap Len dengan sedikit kesal.

"Siapa? Aku gak tahu!" bujuk Rin.

"Argh! Udah jelas buat kau, masih tanya!" bentak Len yang udah gak sabaran.

Rin hanya memandangnya dengan _smiling_, setelah Len menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Dan hal itu membuat Len bingung di tempat.

"Berarti, kita pacaran!"

Len langsung diam membatu setelah Rin mengatakan dua kata terakhir dengan entengnya. Padahal, jarang ada wanita yang bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah.

'Dia emang beda…'

**A/N:** Yup! Chapter 3 selesai! Maaf kalau gak sesuai dengan video yang dikasih. Soalnya, link yang dikasih gak bisa dibuka, jadi saya cari-cari referensi di youtube. Maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata. Dan maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Jika berkenan, silahkan review!


	4. Chapter 4: Tsunderenka

Pertama-tama, kita balas review dulu! Setelah itu, kita langsung mulai chapter 4!

* * *

**Itsunomi de Rogers86:**

Boleh 'kok! Panggil apapun terserah, asalkan masih sopan.

Gak cerewet 'kok. Makasih atas kritiknya. Ceritanya emang agak cepat karena ini drabble dan dibuat berdasarkan lagu dan PV yang pernah saya tonton.

Terima kasih atas semangat dan kritikkannya. :)

* * *

**Hanamoto Aika:**

Lagu Ikerenka keren 'kok! Malah agak nge-rock gimana 'gitu. Adik saya aja suka lagu itu! :D

Lagu Orange emang galau, tapi saya gak terlalu suka ending yang galau. Makanya, saya buat happy end di sana! :3

Terima kasih atas reviewnya! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Siang yang cerah di Minggu pagi. Para anggota Vocaloid pun memulai aktifitas mereka seperti biasa. Mereka memulai rekaman lagu baru mereka di ruang rekaman.

Sekarang, ada Kagamine Len yang sedang memulai rekaman lagu terbarunya, _Tsunderenka_. Jujur saja, lagu ini buatan sendiri, atas pengalamannya sendiri. Judulnya _'Tsunderenka'_ karena ia sering dikatai _'tsundere'_ oleh anggota yang lainnya.

Len keluar dari kotak kaca tempat ia rekaman barusan dan ia langsung disambut oleh pelukan hangat dari rekan kerja yang memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya, Kagamine Rin.

"Rin! Jangan mengagetkanku!" ucap Len sambil melepas pelukan Rin barusan. Yang ditegur hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan beberapa garis merah tipis di wajahnya, sungguh manis.

"Len _tsundere_! Kau kenapa 'sih akhir-akhir ini? Kau selalu membentakku setiap aku memelukmu 'tahu!" ucap Rin dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"Apa urusanmu? Kita hanya rekan kerja 'kan, jadi jangan urusi privasiku!" bentak Len balik.

Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan pergi dengan seenaknya meninggalkan Len ke arah Miku yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Len menghela nafas sejenak. Setidaknya, ia tak perlu berlama-lama berdebar karena Rin. Meski, ia juga benci berbuat kasar pada Rin.

* * *

Rin kembali membahasnya. Suatu bahasan yang selalu dibenci Len. Kata 'cinta' yang selalu Len tak paham artinya. Tapi, Rin selalu saja membahasnya, walau ia selalu membentaknya di akhir karena membahas hal yag dibencinya itu.

"Bagiku, cinta adalah khayalan."

Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya saat mendengar jawaban Len saat ia menanyakan pendapat Len tentang cinta. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Len akan menjawab demikian.

"Kau terlalu _tsundere_. Harusnya, kau lebih _frontal_."

"_Frontal_? Itu menyusahkan."

Rin kembali menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Kenapa Len selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang tak diharapkannya saat ia bertanya tentang 'cinta'.

"Kalau begitu, akan kupinjamkan catatanku tentang 'cinta' padamu!"

Len memandang Rin malas. Untuk apa Rin meminjamkan catatan tentang hal merepotkan itu? Ia tak butuh hal itu.

"Lama-lama Rin jadi menyebalkan!"

Len mengumpat kesal saat ia terpaksa membaca catatan yang dipinjamkan Rin padanya. Jujur saja, isinya tak begitu penting untuk dibaca.

* * *

"Kenapa seseorang harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan kata 'aku suka kau'?"

"Cinta hanya sebuah penyakit bodoh! Aku yakin, orang yang memiliki penyakit ini, pasti ada yang salah dengan otaknya."

Rin, Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka dan Meiko hanya bisa cengo saat mendengar ucapan Len yang dikatakan dengan angkuhnya.

"Len kau tak mengerti arti kata 'suka' dan 'cinta' 'ya?"

Len terdiam dengan wajah _stoic_nya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Rin. Kedua tangannya dilipatnya di depan dada.

"'Suka' dan 'cinta'? Aku minta maaf, tetapi itu jadi berarti dua. Mungkin lebih baik, jika kau mengambil beberapa obat dan pergi tidur sekarang."

Yang berada di sana kembali _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar ucapan Len lagi. Sepertinya, Len sama sekali tak paham tentang arti kata 'cinta' dan 'suka'.

Rin yang kebetulan menjadi _partner_ kerja dan sekamar dengan Len pun ingin membuat Len memahami artinya. Toh, mereka sudah lumayan dewasa untuk memahami arti kedua kata itu 'kan?

* * *

"Kumohon, Rin. Jangan bahas soal dua kata yang selalu kau ucapkan itu. Aku bosan mendengarnya."

Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa 'sih, Len selalu menghindari pembicaraan ini?!

"Ayolah , Len… Aku serius bertanya padamu. Menurutmu, apa itu 'cinta'?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya 'kan?"

"Kau tak serius menjawabnya saat itu!"

"Aku serius Rin!"

Dan keheningan terjadi saat Len membentak Rin. Dengan ragu-ragu, Len mulai melirik ke arah Rin yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Sejujurnya, ia mengerti arti dari dua kata yang selalu diucapkan oleh Rin dan beberapa orang yang dianggapnya 'Kakak' itu. Ia hanya tak mau orang lain tahu saja tentang hal ini.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, pendapatmu tentang 'cinta' dan 'suka' itu sama dengan lirik lagu terbarumu 'kan? Um… Yang judulnya apa 'ya? Tsu…n…?"

"_Tsunderenka_?"

"Ya! Itu dia! Kau membuat liriknya sendiri 'ya?!"

"Iya, masalah?!"

"Ih! Len gak seru 'nih!~"

Rin pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan pipi yang digembungkan dan beberapa garis merah di wajahnya.

Rin melirik sedikit ke arah Len yang sedang membaca lirik lagu dengan kacamata bingkai merah miliknya.

"Lagu baru 'ya?" tanya Rin seraya merangkak menuju tempat Len yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Bukan."

Manik _sapphire_ milik Rin pun mulai membaca judul dari lirik lagu yang tengah dipegang oleh Len itu. Untungnya, tulisan pada judulnya dicetak dengan huruf tebal dan ukuran yang cukup besar.

"…_Tsunderenka_…"

Rin langsung tersenyum lebar setelah membaca judul lirik lagu itu. Tangannya pun segera mengambil kertas lirik itu dari tangan Len dengan cepat.

"Rin, kembalikan!"

"Gak mau, wee~"

Rin berlari keluar kamar dengan kertas lirik itu di tangannya. Tentunya, Len tak akan tinggal diam dan segera berlari keluar untuk mengambil kertas lirik itu dari tangan Rin.

Sambil terus berlari, mata Rin terus membaca bait per bait yang tertera di kertas itu. Dan senyumannya pun makin melebar saat menemukan satu bait yang sangat menarik.

_BRUUUK_

"Kembalikan!"

Dan kertas pun berhasil kembali ke tangan Len. Rin hanya bisa memajukan bibir bawahnya saat Len berhasil merebutnya. Tapi, Len justru diam di posisinya sekarang.

Karena tadi Len menabrak Rin dari belakang, jadi Len di atas dan Rin di bawah dengan posisi telungkup. Untung rumah sedang sepi karena yang lainnya sedang ada konser. Kalau Kakak-kakaknya melihat posisi keduanya saat ini, pasti akan terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"…Len…"

"Um?"

"Kau berat…"

Len mengerjapkan matanya sejenak dengan kedua alisnya yang saling bertaut bingung.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Len untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan Rin. Dan setelah selesai mencerna artinya, Len segera bangkit dari posisinya dan membantu Rin untuk berdiri.

"Maaf."

"Singkat sekali! Aku gak terima permintaan maafmu kalau kau cuma bilang 'maaf'!"

Len menghela nafas berat sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Sedangkan Rin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah yang terlihat marah.

"Baiklah… Apa maumu?"

Rin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya dengan matanya yang memandang langit-langit. Ia berpikir sejenak. Kira-kira, apa yang akan dia minta 'ya? Oh ya, soal 'itu' saja!

"Siapa orang yang kau cintai?"

Rin tersenyum lebar saat melihat Len yang berwajah horor saat mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Rin menanyakan itu, karena di lirik lagu yang direbutnya tadi, tertera kalau Len mengerti arti kata 'cinta' dan menurutnya itu tidak 'lah buruk.

"Tak ada."

"Aku mau jawaban jujur, TsundeRen!"

Len kembali menghela nafas. Rin hanya berkacak pinggang sambil menunggu jawaban dari Len.

"Aku tak _tsundere_, Rin."

"Menurutku, kau itu _tsundere_, Len."

Len berdecih saat berdebat dengan Rin. Kenapa Rin harus memojokkannya hingga seperti itu? Haruskah ia menjawab jujur? Tapi…

"Tutup matamu saja."

"Hah? Gak mau, nanti kau kabur!"

"Aku gak akan kabur, sungguh."

Rin memandang Len penuh curiga. Sebenarnya, apa yang direncanakan Len hingga menyuruhnya untuk menutup matanya?

Tapi, Rin lebih memilih untuk menurut saja 'lah. Jadi, Rin menutup matanya dengan badannya yang ditegapkan.

Len makin terlihat gelisah. Ia segera mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan untuk menenangkan diri.

Setelah selesai menenangkan diri, ia pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Rin. Dan ciuman pun terjadi selama beberapa saat. Hingga Len melepaskannya. Yah, hanya beberapa detik 'sih.

Rin membuka matanya dengan beberapa garis merah di pipinya dan matanya langsung menatap lurus ke arah Len.

"Jadi…"

"Jangan dilanjutkan! Aku tak mau mendengarnya!"

Rin hanya bisa cekikikkan saat melihat Len yang langsung kabur ke kamarnya sambil menutup kedua telinganya seakan tak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Rin.

Len terus berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan cepat. Pikirannya kacau.

'Semua ini karena Rin! Pikiran dan apa yang kulakukan jadi bertolak belakang! Tapi, kalau bukan karena Rin, aku tak akan bisa membuat lagu _Tsunderenka_ itu 'sih…'

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Selesai! Ini salah satu lagu kesukaan author karena author termasuk tsundere… Oh ya, tadi Rin manggil Len TsundeRen. Soalnya, kalau di jepang, nama Len dibaca Ren. Makanya, jadinya TsundeRen. :3 Oke, sekian chapter kali ini. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meriview dan membaca. m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5: PROMISE RING

Kita balas reviewnya dulu 'ya!

* * *

**crazy child:**

Romeo and Cinderella? Itu 'kan lagu Miku. Tapi, kalau mau nanti kucoba 'deh. Tepi... Takut berubah rated...Q.Q

Pfft... Len yang tsundere itu imut 'tau! Di PV'nya aja imut-imut! XD

Ini saya buat. Semoga suka dengan ceritanya 'ya. Maaf, kalau misalnya, ceritanya kecepetan. m(_ _)m

* * *

**AI:**

Bagus? Makasih pujiannya! XD

Tsun-tsun itu galak. Tsundere itu galak tapi baik. Intinya sama aja 'sih.. -.-a

Saya lanjut 'kok! :)

* * *

**Shiroi Karen:**

Iya, kawaii*gyaaa... Keterlaluannya gak nahan!

Maaf lama updatenya 'ya!

* * *

**Alfianonymous22:**

Terima kasih atas review dan fav'nya 'ya. m(_ _)m

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Iya, saya sudah balik! Saya juga belum tahu hasilnya... Tanggal satu nanti baru penentuan lulusnya! :D

Agak susah'ya? Iya 'sih, Rin yang polos itu bikin gemes! X3

Makasih atas reviewnya 'ya! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Bel masuk sekolah yang berbunyi nyaring membuat para siswa yang masih berada di luar kelas menjadi panik. Bel masuk tanda pelajaran akan segera di mulai. Setiap kelas pun mulai dipadati oleh para siswa sebelum guru yang mengajar mulai datang ke kelas.

Seorang pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ pendek dengan poni berantakan itu hanya bisa menopang dagu sambil menatap ke luar jendela dengan padangan bosan. Hari-hari yang melelahkan menurutnya.

Pintu kelas di geser secara perlahan dan menunjukkan sosok seorang wanita berambut merah muda sepunggung dengan beberapa buku dalam dekapannya. Wanita itu pun memasuki kelas diikuti oleh seorang siswi berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu dengan poni belah kanan yang dijepit oleh dua jepit hitam. Mungkin, siswi baru.

"_Ohayou_. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan kenalkan dirimu di depan kelas," pinta wanita berambut merah muda itu pada siswi di sebelahnya. Siswi di sebelahnya itu hanya mengangguk riang sebelum mulai menunjukkan senyumannya pada teman sekelasnya yang baru.

"_Watashi no namae wa Rin Kagami. Yoroshiku ne_!" siswi itu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas dengan senyum cerah yang berhasil membuat para siswa di kelas itu berbunga-bunga.

"Baiklah, kau duduk di samping Kagamine-_san_. Kagamine-_san_, angkat tanganmu!" ucap Guru berambut merah muda itu dan disusul oleh tangan pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ pendek yang duduk di pojok kelas yang terulur ke atas.

Rin masih tersenyum seperti biasa dan mulai berjalan menuju kursinya.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring dan membuat beberapa siswa-siswi berteriak histeris karena mendengarnya. Lorong-lorong kelas yang semula sepi mulai dipadati oleh para siswa yang bergegas pulang. Meski tak semua dari mereka pulang, karena masih ada beberapa yang harus menjalani piket, hukuman, atau kegiatan tambahan.

Di kelas yang sudah sepi ini hanya ada Rin dan teman sebangkunya yang sedang enak-enaknya tertidur di atas mejanya. Rin ingin membangunkannya sejak tadi, tapi segan. Kalau tak salah, namanya Len Kagamine. Para siswi di kelasnya sempat bilang kalau ia beruntung. Soalnya, Len ini termasuk populer di kalangan para siswi.

Ah, lupakan soal tadi. Ia harus segera membangunkannya!

Dengan ragu-ragu, Rin mulai mengguncangkan bahu Len secara perlahan dan membuat erangan kecil keluar dari Len karena tidur nyenyaknya diganggu. Ayolah, setidaknya buka mata sedikit!

"H-hei… Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 'loh!" bisik Rin pelan, tangannya masih sibuk mengguncangkan bahu Len yang masih tertidur di posisinya itu.

Rin mengguncangkan bahunya dengan sedikit hentakkan. Kalau terus begini, ia juga tak akan bisa pulang. Setidaknya, usahanya kali ini berhasil. Len mulai bangun dari posisinya tadi dan menatap Rin kesal.

"A-apa?" tanya Rin panik saat melihat Len memandangnya dengan pandangan yang entah apa artinya. Apa ia marah 'ya?

"Kenapa kau bangunkan aku? Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja," ucap Len dengan nada malas, tangan kanannya mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya yang masih berada di atas mejanya ke dalam tas.

"H-habis, kalau kau kutinggal, aku merasa bersalah juga. Lagipula, kau tak tahu soal PR dari Hiyama-_sensei_ 'kan? _Sensei_ memintaku untuk memberitahukannya padamu," jelas Rin pelan-pelan.

"Besok Minggu, besok saja dikerjakannya. Aku akan ke rumahmu," ucap Len santai sambil mengangkat tasnya yang sudah berada di bahunya. Rin memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"M-memangnya, kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Rin dengan senyum aneh.

"Keluarga Kagami, Ayahku sering mengajakku untuk ke rumah keluargamu untuk membicarakan soal bisnis dengan orang tuamu. Yah, itupun jika kau benar-benar dari keluarga Kagami yang kukenal," ucap Len kurang yakin pada bagian akhir kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Um… Nama Ayahmu?"

"Kagamine Leon."

"Eh?! Leon-_jii-san_? Berarti, kau pemuda yang sering kulihat itu 'ya?" tebak Rin dengan antusias dan mulai semangat. Ah, nada bicaranya juga mulai berubah dari nada bicaranya yang sebelumnya.

"Memangnya aku setan, sering kau lihat? Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera pulang sebelum diusir oleh Guru," ucap Len sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Eh? Tunggu!"

* * *

Janji keduanya untuk bertemu lagi memang hari Minggu. Tapi, karena Ayah Len yang mempunyai keperluan dengan orang tuanya Rin, sepertinya pertemuan keduanya akan segera terjadi lebih cepat dari yang dijanjikan.

Malam Minggu, Len dan Ayahnya pergi ke rumah keluarga Kagami. Entah hanya keperluan bisnis, atau Ayahnya sengaja. Pasalnya, saat Ayahnya pulang, Len sempat cerita sedikit soal pertemuannya dengan Rin. Ah, ini pasti ide usil Ayahnya.

Leon mulai memencet bel rumah keluarga Kagami. Tak lama, terdengar suara balasan dari dalam rumah dan pintu pun terbuka. Menunjukkan sosok Rin yang memakai kaus putih dan _hotpants_ hitam. Sebenarnya, apa 'sih rencana Ayahnya itu?

"Leon-_jii-san_ dan Len, ada apa ke sini? Ayahku sedang dinas ke luar kota dengan Ibuku sekarang, jadi tak ada di rumah," jelas Rin dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Justru itu, kami ke sini untuk menginap atas permintaan Rinto. Dia memintaku untuk menjagamu selama dia dan Lenka sedang berada di luar kota. Tak apa 'kan kalau aku mengajak Len?"

Len langsung memandang Ayahnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Kenapa ia tak diberitahu sebelumnya? Dan kenapa Ayahnya mengatakannya dengan senyum lebar?

"Tak apa 'kok. Silahkan masuk."

Jujur saja, Len merasa tak enak dengan Rin jika keadaannya seperti ini. Menginap mendadak tanpa memberitahu si tuan rumah.

"Oh ya, nanti Len tidur di kamarmu saja 'ya? Di sana 'kan masih ada futon."

Len kembali memandang Ayahnya dengan pandangan kaget. Apa 'sih yang direncanakan Ayahnya?

"Um… Tak apa 'sih…"

Sepertinya, Rin sedikit keberatan, nada suaranya terdengar ragu seperti itu 'sih.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, aku ke kamar tamu. Kalian berdua sebaiknya segera tidur karena sudah jam sepuluh malam. _Oyasumi_!"

Dan Leon langsung meninggalkan Rin dan Len berdua di ruang tamu. Dan keduanya hanya bisa memandang Leon dengan pandangan aneh.

Len menghela nafasnya sejenak. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya, mereka datang malam-malam ke rumah Rin. Len sendiri sempat menolak sebelumnya. Tapi, Ibunya juga memaksanya dan justru menyuruhnya untuk membawa ransel. Sepertinya, ini maksud Ibunya menyuruhnya membawa ransel. Dan ia pasti mengganggu Rin karena datang malam-malam seperti ini.

"Yosh! Sebaiknya kita juga segera tidur!"

Len memandang Rin sejenak. Sedangkan Rin yang sudah berdiri dari posisinya hanya bisa membalasnya dengan pandangan bertanya

"Apa?"

"Tak ada."

"Ya sudah. Ayo, ke kamar. Kau belum tahu kamarku 'kan?" tanya Rin dengan senyum manis dan tangan kanannya yang terulur.

Len hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya dan membalas uluran tangan Rin.

* * *

Setibanya di kamar Rin, Rin langsung berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengeluarkan futon yang terlipat di sana. Tentunya, Len langsung menghampirinya dan membantunya mengeluarkan futon itu dari lemarinya. Toh, futon itu untuknya tidur 'kan? Ia tak mau semakin merepotkan Rin hanya karena ia akan menginap.

Setelah mengeluarkan futon itu, mereka pun segera meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur Rin. Karena tak ada tempat kosong lagi selain di samping tempat tidur Rin, kamar Rin 'kan tidak begitu besar.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku dan Ayahku pasti sudah mengganggumu karena malam-malam datang 'kan?"

"Tidak juga 'kok. Soalnya, aku tak bisa tidur. Jadi, aku tidak terganggu."

Len kembali menghela nafas. Sepertinya, Rin anak yang polos. Padahal, ia dan Ayahnya jelas-jelas mengganggu karena datang malam-malam.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa belum tidur?"

Len kembali memandang Rin dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut bingung. Sedangkan Rin hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan pandangan yang masih meminta jawaban dari Len.

"Yah, mungkin alasannya sama denganmu. Oh ya, PR-nya!"

Len segera mengambil tas rensel yang semula dibawanya. Lalu membongkarnya untuk mencari buku PR yang sempat ia masukkan tadi. Saat ia mendapatkan buku PR-nya, ia pun segera memasukkan kembali barang-barang yang sempat dikeluarkannya tadi.

"Kita kerjakan sekarang saja. Tak apa 'kan?" tanya Len dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Rin tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Singkatnya, mereka mengerjakan PR berdua malam-malam hingga pukul tiga pagi. Canda dan perbedaan pendapat pun terjadi saat keduanya tengah mengerjakan PR Matematika yang lumayan sulit itu. Setidaknya, mereka saling membantu saat mengerjakan soal yang sulit.

Mungkin, ini adalah awal dari sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti.

* * *

Mentari hampir berada di atas, sinarnya yang semakin terik mulai menembus tirai dari kamar Rin. Sayangnya, si pemilik kamar dan tamunya sama-sama terlalu lelah untuk terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ya, mereka terlalu sibuk mengerjakan PR sampai lupa waktu semalam.

Rin mengucek matanya sejenak dan mulai bangkit dari posisinya. Matanya masih sayu dan ada sedikit kantung hitam di bawahnya. Ia menoleh sejenak ke samping tempat tidurnya dan mendapati Len yang masih terlelap di futon tempatnya tidur. Jadi segan membangunkannya.

Rin segera bangkit dari posisinya, meregangkan otot-otot tangannya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah jam. Manik _sapphire_ miliknya langsung melebar saat melihat ke arah jam. Pukul setengah dua belas. Padahal, ia belum membuat sara-ah, bukan! Makan siang. Jam sarapan sudah lewat jauh.

Jadi, Rin langsung berlari menuju dapur secepatnya untuk membuat makan siang. Tanpa menyadari kalau langkah kakinya membuat Len terbangun dari tidurnya.

Len hanya bisa memandang Rin datar sebelum ia memandang ke arah jam dinding yang berada di atas pintu kamar. Ia mengucek matanya sejenak untuk meyakinkan apa yang dilihatnya tak salah.

"Jam setengah dua belas?! Yang benar saja!"

Len langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan segera menyusul Rin menuju dapur. Ini pertama kalinya ia terbangun di tengah hari hanya karena tidur jam tiga pagi. Ia memang sudah sering bangun siang saat hari libur. Tapi, tak pernah sampai sesiang ini!

Len mengerem kakinya tepat di depan pintu dapur dan membuat Rin menoleh ke arahnya. Len langsung berjalan menghampiri Rin dan berusaha tenang.

"Kau baru bangun?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk Len. Len mengangguk singkat.

"Sepertinya, kita terlalu sibuk mengerjakan PR semalam," ucap Len sampil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan manik matanya yang memandang ke arah langit-langit.

"Yah, mau apa lagi? Oh ya, sepertinya Leon-_jii-san _sudah pulang ke rumahnya 'deh. Soalnya, ia meninggalkan memo ini di pintu dapur tadi. Aku belum membacanya 'kok," ucap Rin sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas yang dilipat pada Len.

Len mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya. Manik matanya mulai bergerak cepat untuk membaca apa yang tertulis di memo yang ditinggalkan oleh Ayahnya itu. Setelah selesai, ia pun langsung merobek kertas memo itu menjadi serpihan kecil dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah dengan tampang datar.

"Kenapa kertasnya dirobek? Memang, apa yang tertulis di sana?" tanya Rin dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung,.

"Bukan apa-apa. Oh ya, kalau aku menginap di sini hingga orang tuamu pulang tak apa 'kan? Ayahku masih ada pekerjaan, jadi ia pulang duluan."

"Boleh saja."

Dan mulai saat itu, keduanya semakin dekat satu-sama lain. Entah karena Leon yang sengaja meninggalkan keduanya, atau karena hal lain. Yang pasti, Leon terus memantau keduanya dari jauh.

* * *

Saat di kereta menuju sekolah, Leon yang melihat Rin tertidur di bahu Len hanya bisa menyeringai kecil. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret hal itu. Yah, itu salah satu contoh aksi _stalker_ Leon terhadap anaknya dengan Rin.

Selain itu, masih banyak contoh lainnya.

Salah satunya, saat malam natal, salju turun, di tengah taman, Leon memotret saat Len menyerahkan kotak berisi cincin pada Rin. Oh ya, Rinto Ayah Rin juga menyetujui usul Leon untuk men_stalker_ keduanya. Ah, Len melamar Rin saat hari ulang tahun keduanya yang kebetulan sama.

Sebenarnya, dua bulan setelah keduanya saling mengenal, Len langsung menyatakan perasannya dan diterima oleh Rin. Sehingga keduanya pacaran saat itu juga. Dan Len melamar Rin saat malam ulang tahun keduanya di tengah taman saat keduanya sudah lulus dari SMA. Dan rencananya, keduanya mau menikah saat usia keduanya dua puluh tahun.

* * *

Jam gereja berdentang dengan indahnya di saat-saat membahagiakan bagi Rin dan Len. Para tamu yang sudah berada di gereja untuk menyaksikan keduanya saat mengikat janji di altar.

Lily dan Lenka selaku Ibu hanya bisa menahan tangis saat melihat kedua anak kesayangan mereka berdiri di altar. Sedangkan Leon dan Rinto hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

Beberapa gadis yang sempat menjadi _fans_ Len hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu saat melihat Rin dan Len mengikat janji selamanya di altar itu. Awalnya, mereka sempat teriak histeris saat Len turun dari mobil hitam yang mengantarnya dengan jas hitam lengkap dan rambut bagian kirinya yang dikepang dan di kebelangkan. Yah, penampilannya memang terbilang keren. Sangat malah.

Mereka juga sempat histeris saat melihat Rin yang keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan gaun putih panjang dan sebuah kain transparan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia semakin terlihat cantik dan hampir membuat tamu pria ikut berteriak bersama para _fans_ Len itu.

Ya, ini adalah awal dari sebuah lembaran baru bagi Rin dan Len yang akan bersama untuk selamanya.

* * *

Sebuah senyuman aneh terukir manis di bibir Len saat menatap album foto yang diberikan oleh Ibunya itu. Sedangkan Rin hanya bisa terkekeh dengan kakunya saat melihat foto-foto itu. Ya, foto-foto yang diambil oleh Leon saat keduanya masih dalam masa pendekatan hingga menikah.

Leon dan Rinto 'sih sibuk bermain dengan anak lelaki Rin dan Len yang berusia lima tahun itu, Lui. Sedangkan Lenka dan Lily hanya bisa tertawa pelan saat melihat reaksi Len saat melihat foto-foto itu.

"K-kapan foto-foto ini diambil?! Kok' aku gak tahu?!" tanya Len setengah berteriak.

"Hahahaha… Ayahmu yang mengambilnya secara diam-diam. Untunglah hasilnya bagus. Jadi, bisa dijadikan kenang-kenangan 'kan?" ucap Lenka dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Wah, ada juga pas Len melamarku malam itu 'ya!" ucap Rin yang justru senang melihatnya. Jadi, Rin langsung mengambil album yang semula dipegang Len. Toh, Len masih sibuk bergumam tak jelas dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Rin mulai membalik-balik lembar tiap lembar yang menampilkan memori-memori manis miliknya dengan Len. Ah, andai waktu bisa diulang. Ia ingin pertemuannya dengan Len dipercepat…

* * *

**A/N: **Selesai! Ini request dari crazy child. Lagunya enakin. Sayangnya, saya gak nemu link download lagunya. Oke, sekian dari saya. Silahkan reviewnya! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Discontheque Love

Balasan review!

* * *

**billa neko:**

Ada videonya 'kok! Cuma gak tau cara convert'nya.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya!:)

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Oke!

* * *

**xkagaminex:**

Boleh! Saya buatkan 'kok!

* * *

**Shiroi Karen:**

Hehehe~ Iya, paparazi handal!

Terima kasih atas reviewnya!:D

* * *

**Alfianonymous22:**

Iya, lagunya enak. Cuma kurang terkenal 'sih.

Terima kasih atas koreksinya dan reviewnya!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Hentakkan keras dari musik yang melantun dan sinar yang memantul dari bola yang berada di atas lantai dansa menambah semangat para pengunjung di sana. Musik yang dilantunkan dengan kerasnya serta sinar dari lampu yang sedikit redup menjadi pendamping para pengunjung yang datang hanya sekedar melepas penat itu.

Ia mulai melangkah secara perlahan dan menyapa beberapa pengunjung yang dikenalnya. Pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu dengan poni berantakan dan sebagian rambutnya diikat ke belakang. Memakai kaus dengan tudung berwarna putih, jaket abu-abu , celana panjang hitam dan sepatu kets hitam, Len Kagamine. Yah, ia sudah sering datang ke sana. Hanya sekedar melepas segala kesulitan yang dialaminya.

Manik _sapphire_nya yang semula menjelajah seisi ruangan itu mulai berhenti pada satu objek yang baru pertama kali di lihatnya. Seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu dengan tiga jepit di poninya dan pita putih besar di sisi kiri kepalanya. Ia memakai baju hitam tanpa lengan dengan dalaman _orange_, rok pendek warna abu-abu, celana pendek hitam dan _boots_ hitam.

Entah kenapa, matanya tak bisa berhenti memandang objek dihadapannya itu. Kalau ia bisa sihir, ia pasti akan menggunakannya untuk menyingkirkan dua orang pria yang sedang mengobrol dengan gadis itu. Ah, ia juga ingin membuat gadis itu bicara dengannya jika ia benar-benar bisa menggunakan sihir.

Semakin dipandang, jantungnya pun semakin berdegup tak karuan. Ia menelan ludahnya sejenak. Lebih baik ia segera pulang sekarang. Semoga saja, besok ia bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu.

* * *

Selimutnya segera disibakkan dengan cepat saat mimpi aneh itu mulai datang sebagai bunga tidurnya. Oh ayolah, masa' baru pertama kali melihatnya langsung memimpikannya? Apa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu? Ini sulit dipercaya, cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak sambil menengadahkan kepalanya dan tangan kanannya yang mulai menyentuh pelipisnya untuk menyeka keringat dingin yang keluar saat ia tidur tadi. Sepertinya ia harus memutuskannya segera.

Dengan helaan nafas yang dikeluarkannya lagi, ia pun mengambil satu keputusan.

Nanti malam, ia harus bisa menarik perhatian gadis itu. Apapun caranya…

* * *

Ia mulai mendorong pintu tempat itu. Tempat biasa ia menghabiskan jam malamnya. Dengan kebulatan tekadnya, ia pun mulai melangkah memasuki ruangan megah dengan musik keras dan penuh cahaya itu.

Ia mulai berjalan dan mencari sosok yang dicarinya. Semoga saja gadis itu masih berada di sini. Walaupun gadis itu bersama pria lain, setidaknya ia datang ke sana malam ini.

Bola matanya kembali berkeliling untuk mencari gadis itu. Begitu banyak orang yang datang hingga mengganggunya untuk mencari gadis itu. Jadi, ia kembali berjalan sambil terus mengamati sekitarnya.

Dan ia menemukan gadis itu sedang berdiri di pinggir lantai dansa sambil melihat ke lantai dansa. Mungkin memperhatikan setiap pasangan yang sedang berdansa di sana.

Dengan segera ia melangkah mendekati gadis itu dan menyapanya setelah menyempatkan diri untuk menenangkan diri dari degup jantungnya yang terus saja terpacu.

"Mau berdansa denganku?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Len yang sedang mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mulai tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Len.

Len pun langsung menariknya ke lantai dansa dan mulai menari mengikuti irama. Musik yang dihentakkan membuat keduanya mulai larut dalam tariannya masing-masing.

Setelah berhasil menarik perhatian gadis itu, Len kini punya tujuan lain. Buat ia menyukai dirinya…

* * *

Setelah keduanya merasa lelah dengan tarian mereka, keduanya turun dari lantai dansa dan mulai mencari tempat duduk. Beberapa kali keduanya mencari tempat duduk dan mereka mendapatkannya di pinggir lantai dansa. Sebuah sofa kosong yang cukup untuk dua orang. Len tersenyum simpul saat mengetahui kalau hanya sofa itu yang kosong.

Len langsung menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan membawanya ke tempat duduk yang sudah ditemukannya. Keduanya pun langsung duduk di sana dengan segera.

Len menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang diletakkan di penyangga sofa di sebelahnya. Matanya mulai memandang gadis yang tengah sibuk melihat acara dansa yang berada di hadapannya. Ah, ia harus segera memulai pembicaraan.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menoleh dan menunjukkan senyumannya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Rin Kamine, _yoroshiku_."

Len membalas senyumnya dan uluran tangan gadis bernama Rin itu.

"Len Kagamine, _yoroshiku_."

Setelah mendengar nama Len, Rin langsung tersenyum cerah seakan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Len hanya bisa memandangnya bingung.

"Berarti, kau yang sering dibicarakan oleh para pengunjung di sini 'ya?"

Len mengernyit bingung. Apa benar kalau para pengunjung di sana sering membicarakannya. Ia memang banyak kenalan di tempat itu. Tapi, apa segitunya?

"Pengunjung? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

Rin menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya dan menatap langit-langit sejenak. Len hanya bisa menunggu Rin menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Yah, walau sepertinya Rin sedikit lupa dengan apa yang dibicarakan para pengunjung itu.

"Ah! Mereka bilang kalau kau tampan!"

Sudut bibir Len terangkat sebelah diikuti alisnya yang mengernyit. Jujur saja, ia sudah sering dibilang begitu saat masih sekolah. Tapi, kenapa harus para pengunjung yang mengatakannya? Bukan Rin?

"Mereka juga bilang kalau kau mirip denganku."

Len kembali mengernyit bingung. Kalau yang dikatakan Rin benar, berarti ia mirip perempuan 'dong? Ia paling benci dibilang seperti perempuan. Siapapun itu yang mengatakannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Len menggeleng pelan tanda kalau ia baik-baik saja. Tapi Rin masih memandangnya dengan pandangan yang meminta jawaban.

"Aku hanya tak suka dibilang seperti perempuan. Itu saja."

Rin terkekeh pelan saat mendengar jawaban Len yang menurutnya kekanakan itu. Len hanya bisa bergumam pelan tentang para pengunjung yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Ia jadi ingin menghajar pengunjung itu.

"Len tidak mirip perempuan 'kok! Bagiku kau tampan!"

Len melongo dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya. Untung lampu disko memancarkan sinar warna warni, sehingga semburat yang muncul pun tersamarkan oleh sinar lampu bulat itu. Tapi, kenapa Rin mengatakannya dengan riang dan senyum lebar?

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan yang kuucapkan?"

Oh Rin, kenapa kau harus bertanya hal itu dengan wajah yang sungguh polos. Len hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menoleh ke arah lain, terlihat semburat di wajahnya semakin ketara, walau masih tersamarkan oleh lampu di lantai dansa.

"Um… Tidak 'sih…"

"Oh ya, mereka juga bilang kalau kau belum punya pacar. Apa itu benar?"

Len menggembungkan sebelah pipinya sambil menoleh ke arah kiri. Jawab jujur gak 'ya?

"Benar. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau gitu, mau jadi pacarku 'gak?"

Len melongo. Mulutnya menganga dan matanya membulat seketika. Apa ini pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung? Tapi, kenapa harus Rin yang mengatakannya? Harusnya 'kan dia!

"…Tidak mau 'ya…?"

Rin menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dengan pandangan kecewa. Len mulai panik. Padahal, ia 'kan belum bilang apa-apa!

"B-bukannya begitu! Kau serius?"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len dengan tampang polosnya, lalu mengangguk dengan semangat. Len kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya.

"…Kuterima…"

Wajah Rin langsung cerah seketika. Senyum lebar langsung terpampang di wajah manisnya yang kini dihiasi semburat tipis. Dan dalam satu gerakan, ia langsung memeluk Len secara tiba-tiba yang menyebabkan beberapa pengunjung di sana menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bermacam-macam.

Len sendiri jadi panik. Siapa coba yang tidak panik saat dipeluk secara mendadak dan diperhatikan orang-orang sekitar? Len saja sudah memerah karena perlakuan Rin itu.

"R-Rin… Kalau mau melakukannya nanti saja! Jangan di sini!"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut.

"Biar saja! Anggap saja mereka gak ada!"

Oh Rin, kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal itu? Ah, daripada memikirkan hal itu, Len lebih memilih untuk pasrah saja saat dipeluk oleh Rin yang sepertinya nyaman dengan posisinya itu.

'Setidaknya, aku berhasil jadian dengannya. Walau ia yang menyatakan pertama 'sih…"

* * *

**A/N: **Discontheque Love karya Lelele-P. Argh! Lagu-lagu buatan Lelele-P bikin saya gimana gitu… Apalagi pas 5 lagu cinta Len yang sifatnya beda-beda… Oke, request kali ini sudah saya penuhi. Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan 'ya! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan bersedia meriview 'ya! :D


	7. Chapter 7: World Is Mine

Balasan review!

* * *

**liveless-snow:**

Lagu keempat? Waw! Saya aja tau lagu ini setelah kenal lama vocaloid!

Request'nya yang World Is Mine dulu 'ya? Tapi, emangnya ada yang egois dan yang enggak 'ya? Saya gak tau, jadi saya gak yakin bener yang ini ceritanya.

Eh? Emangnya, Rin ratu dansa 'ya? Saya gak tau bagian itu. Soalnya gak ada di bagian liriknya.

Yang Yumezakura nanti 'ya! Soalnya, saya belum lihat videonya. :)

* * *

**Alfianonymous22:**

Iya, Len'nya pasrah aja. Soalnya itu kenyataan!*plak.

Oke, terima kasih atas reviewnya!

* * *

**Namikaze Kyoko:**

Terbalik nebaknya 'ya? Saya sendiri gak bisa bayangin kalau Len bisa nembak Rin duluan...

Request lagu 'Sakura'? Um... Nanti saya lihat videonya dulu 'ya! Kalau saya bisa nebak alur ceritanya. Saya coba. :)

Terima kasih sudah meriview!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan iris _sapphire_ itu hanya bisa memandangi gadis di hadapannya dalam diam. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan gadis yang tengah menceritakan sesuatu padanya itu. Jika ia tak mendengarkan, ia bisa kena hajar oleh gadis di hadapannya itu.

Kagamine Len adalah seorang pemuda yang menganggap Kagamine Rin sebagai seorang Putri. Ia sudah sangat hafal akan apa yang harus dilakukannya pada _partner_ kerjanya itu. Wajar saja, ia dan Rin sudah cukup lama kenal. Terutama setelah keduanya dijadikan sebagai _partner_ dalam bekerja.

"Len, kau mendengarkan gak 'sih?! Daritadi liatin aku 'doang!"

Len tersentak kaget. Ah, ia ketahuan melamun oleh Rin. Habislah sudah. Jika _mood_ Rin sedang buruk, ia akan segera dilindas _roadroller_. Jika _mood_ Rin sedang baik, ia akan dimaafkan. Tapi, hari ini _mood_ Rin bagaimana 'ya?

"A-ah… M-maaf, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu…"

Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal. Rin mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan Len begitu saja. Len menghela nafas lega. Sisanya, ia harus berdoa agar Rin tak mengeluarkan _roadroller_nya dari garasi.

* * *

Len sangatlah memperhatikan setiap gerakan dan apapun yang dilakukan oleh Rin. Jika ada yang berbeda dengan Rin, Len pasti orang pertama yang menyadarinya.

Pertama, Len tersenyum kecil saat menyadari sesuatu dari Rin yang terlihat berbeda. Entah kenapa, gaya rambut Rin terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang benar 'ya? Entahlah.

Kedua, Len harus selalu membungkukkan badannya jika bertemu dengan Rin. Ah, agak berlebihan sepertinya. Maaf!

Ketiga, Len akan melakukan setiap permintaan Rin. Walau terkadang, permintaan Rin sangatlah egois. Tapi, Len tetap menuruti setiap permintaan Rin dengan baik.

* * *

Rin menghampiri Len dan meminta sesuatu pada Len sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Len. Sayangnya, Len menolak permintaan _Ojou-sama_. Jadi, Len berhasil mendapatkan tinju di perutnya dari sang _Ojou-sama_.

Dan dengan semangatnya, Rin menyeret Len tanpa mempedulikan Len yang sedang merintih kesakitan di belakangnya.

"Aku mengerti, jadi tolong maafkan aku karena melepaskan tanganmu!"

Rin berhenti dan melepaskan tangannya dari kerah seragam _sailor_ Len. Ia pun langsung berbalik menghadap Len dan menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya. Len pun menggenggam kedua tangan Rin yang sepertinya sedang senang itu.

"Jadi, apa yang _Ojou-sama_ inginkan?" tanya Len dengan senyum simpul pada Rin yang sedang memandangnya dengan efek bling-bling.

"Aku mau Len menggendongku ala _bridal style_!"

Oke, satu keinginan egois dari _Ojou-sama_. Dan itu adalah mutlak!

Len menghela nafas sejenak. Ia pun segera berjongkok dan mencoba untuk mengangkat Rin ala _bridal style._ Tapi, gagal. Berdiri dengan tegap saja tak bisa. Mengangkat Rin benar-benar sulit. Sebenarnya, seberat apa 'sih Rin itu?!

Dan Len pun hanya bisa pundung karena tak berhasil mengangkat Rin yang beratnya hanya 43 kilogram. Rin hanya bisa menepuk punggung Len sambil menghiburnya sedikit. Dan ia mendapatkan ide untuk menghibur Len!

Dengan segera, Rin langsung mengangkat tubuh Len ala _bridal style _dan berdiri dengan tegapnya. Len hanya bisa melihat wajah Rin dengan senyum dan wajah horor.

Karena Rin berhasil mengangkat Len hingga berdiri tegap. Len langsung menoleh ke arah lain dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Dan Rin pun hanya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya yang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Tapi, hal ini justru membuat Len menganggap Rin sebagai gadis yang menggemaskan. Yah, walau ia tak mau mengatakannya secara blak-blakkan di hadapan Rin 'sih.

Intinya, Len berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berada di sisi Rin sampai kapanpun itu. Ia tak akan meninggalkan Rin. Asal, ia bisa tetap melihat senyum manis Rin itu.

Ia juga selalu menganggap dirinya satu dengan Rin jika mereka bersama. Toh, Master menganggap keduanya sebagai saudara kembar. Walau mereka tak ada hubungan darah apapun. Jadi, Len tak akan pernah meninggalkan Rin sendiri!

* * *

Entah kerana lelah habis berlatih atau apa, Rin yang baru selesai rekaman langsung menghampiri Len yang duduk di pojok ruangan dan duduk di sampingnya, lalu tertidur dengan tangan keduanya yang bertaut. Len 'sih pasrah saja. Toh, ia nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

"_Daisuki da yo!_"

Dan tepat setelah Len membisikkan kata itu, Meiko, Miku dan Kaito datang mengelilingi dirinya dan Rin. Ini memalukan! Ketiga makhluk itu menatapnya dengan pandangan jahil!

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Len langsung berteriak sekencangnya dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Tiga makhluk yang tadi memperhatikannya hanya bisa kabur dengan wajah meledek. Dan Rin yang tadinya tertidur di bahu Len langsung bangun dari tidurnya karena teriakan Len yang mirip perempuan itu.

Rin pun tertawa saat melihat tingkah Len yang terlihat kekanakan saat itu.

* * *

Kesalahan yang dibuat Rin? Oh, dia punya banyak! Salah satunya, dadanya yang rata itu!

Dan kerena Rin menyadari Len yang menatap dadanya seperti itu, Len pun sukses mendapatkan tinju di wajahnya dari Rin.

Ah, selain itu, Rin juga selalu cerewet! Ia tak pernah bisa berhenti bicara jika berada di hadapannya! Ia juga tak pernah mau mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Len yang sudah seperti adiknya itu!

Secara, keduanya dianggap kembar oleh Master dan beberapa Vocaloid lainnya. Tapi, berdasarkan akta kelahiran, Rin lahir lebih dulu. Jadi, Rin kakaknya, Len adiknya! Meski mereka tak ada hubungan darah 'sih…

Dan Len hanya bisa membayangkan dirinya yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang gombal pada Rin dan membuat Rin jatuh hati. Padahal, dirinya tengah terkapar di lantai setelah mendapatkan tinju cinta dari Rin. Dan Miku hanya bisa berjongkok di hadapan Len sambil memainkan _negi_nya pada kepala Len yang mencium lantai. Dan, Kaito dan Meiko yang datang menghampiri sambil memberi semangat pada Len.

* * *

Ah, tapi, senyum manis dan suara indahnya saat memanggil nama Len, Len tak membencinya. Hanya saja, ia selalu menampilkan wajah yang terlihat tak suka setiap kali Rin memanggilnya seperti itu.

Dan saat Rin ingin memegang tangan Len, Len justru mengangkat tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Rin dengan wajah marah yang dihiasi semburat merah.

"Diamlah… Aku tak akan mengatakan itu! Lagipula, kau adalah putrinya."

Rin hanya bisa kecewa saat melihat Len yang bersikap seperti itu padanya. Rin pun segera pergi dari posisinya, meninggalkan Len yang hanya bisa terdiam sambil memikirkan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Miku datang menghampiri dan menceramahinya sedikit dengan wajah prihatin.

Lalu, datang Meiko yang menggodanya dengan senyum jahil.

Dan terakhir, datang Kaito dengan tiga tumpuk es krim di tangannya yang justru kena amarah Len. Len langsung menindih tubuh Kaito tanpa sempat Kaito mengatakan satu patah kata pun.

Dan tiga orang yang datang menghampirinya itu hanya bisa memberi semangat pada Len yang pundung itu.

"Padahal, aku sama sekali tak menganggapnya egois…" gumam Len yang masih pundung. Miku, Meiko dan Kaito hanya bisa tertawa garing saat mendengar gumaman Len itu.

Dan saat mendengar suara mesin yang terdengar sangat dekat, ketiga orang itu langsung meninggalkan Len sendiri.

Len menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati Rin yang tengah menaiki _roadroller_ dengan senyum miring dan wajah menyeramkan. Wajah Len langsung berubah horor.

'Oh, tak bisakah kalian sesekali menolongku?!'

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Len langsung rata dengan tanah karena ketiga temannya yang sama sekali tak memberitahunya akan adanya mara bahaya itu.

* * *

Len menghampiri Rin yang sepertinya masih marah padanya itu. Ia berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana dan membuat Rin tak marah lagi padanya. Yah, meskipun gagal 'sih.

Padahal, Len hanya ingin melihat senyum Rin karena Rin adalah Putri nomor satu di dunia miliknya.

"Kau sangat berharga bagiku lebih dari siapapun juga. Jadi, aku boleh pegang tanganmu 'kan?"

Rin menoleh ke arah Len yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Rin menimbang-nimbang. Awalnya, ia menjulurkan tangannya, tapi ia kembali menariknya. Ah, ia masih ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan Len atau tidak.

Len yang melihat Rin ragu-ragu hanya bisa menarik tangannya dan berkata 'tak apa-apa' pada Rin. Tapi, Rin justru menampilkan wajah marah yang dihiasi semburat merah yang seperti ingin menangis.

Rin pun menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya dan mulai terdengar isakkan kecil dari Rin. Len langsung panik saat mendengarnya. Siapa sangka kalau Rin akan menangis?

"A-aku hanya bercanda!"

Rin tak menggubris apa yang diucapkan Len. Len semakin panik. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Len kembali mendapatkan tinju cinta dari Rin yang sukses membuatnya terpental.

"Kau sungguh tak mengerti… Aku benar-benar hanya bercanda tadi…!"

Len hanya bisa terkapar di lantai sambil bergumam tak jelas dengan tangan kanannya yang memukul-mukul lantai.

Rin pun menghampiri Len yang masih tiduran di lantai sambil memukul-mukul lantai itu dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda tadi," ucap Rin dengan wajahnya yang agak memerah itu.

Len bangun dari posisinya dan menatap Rin sejenak. Rin pun duduk di samping Len dan menggenggam tangan kanan Len sambil meminta maaf.

* * *

"Ingat lagu pertama yang kita nyanyikan bersama?" tanya Len dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tentu! 'Hijau adalah musuh'!" balas Rin dengan semangat. Miku yang menndengarkan pembicaraan keduanya dari jauh hanya bisa melihat pasangan _honeyblonde_ itu dengan pandangan horor.

"Yup! Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya! Selain itu, masih banyak lagi lagu yang kita nyanyikan bersama!" ucap Len riang .

Tentu saja Len tak akan melupakan tiap lagu yang dinyanyikannya bersama Rin. Lagu-lagu itu 'kan kenangannya dengan _Ojou-sama_'nya.

"Kau mengingatnya juga 'ya?" tanya Rin dengan semburat tipis di pipinya.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Karena kau adalah Putriku nomor satu di dunia," ucap Len sambil mencium tangan kanan Rin dengan posisi berjongkok. Rin hanya bisa menahan ronaan di wajahnya saat Len mencium tangannya itu.

Posisinya, mirip seorang Pelayan dan Putri 'kan?

* * *

Meski Rin kadang egois dan sedikit-sedikit marah padanya. Len tetap menganggapnya sebagai seorang Putri nomor satu di dunia. Dan Len berjanji akan melindungi Rin, asal Rin tetap menjadi dirinya yang seperti itu.

Saat tengah latihan suara, Rin mulai menyanyikan bait per bait dengan baik. Tapi, di bait terakhir, nadanya justru berubah sumbang. Len yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tesenyum miring dengan matanya yang menyipit.

Karena nadanya yang sumbang, Rin pun berinisiatif untuk mencari Miku dan membantunya untuk mencari nada yang pas. Tapi, Len justru menahan tangan Rin dan menariknya.

"Aku hanya ingin menggenggamnya…!" ucap Len saat Rin menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah bertanya. Ah, wajah Len sudah sangat merah.

Dan Rin membalas genggaman tangan Len dengan senyum manis yang diikuti oleh ronaan tipis di wajahnya.

Ah, Rin benar-benar Putri nomor satu terbaik di dunia!

* * *

Saat Master memberi mereka hari libur, Rin mengajak Len ke taman bermain. Yah, hitung-hitung liburan. Lagipula, perintah dari _Ojou-sama_ adalah mutlak 'kan?

Rin langsung menyeret Len menuju salah satu kafe yang berada di sana , sekalian makan siang. Toh, mereka datang ke taman bermain saat siang.

Len hanya memesan jus dan sepotong kue. Tapi Rin, memesan semangkuk besar es krim dan beberapa potong kue. Len yang melihatnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Masalahnya, tubuh Rin kecil, tapi makannya banyak! Ah, apa ini salah satu faktor kenapa Rin begitu berat hingga ia tak bisa menggendongnya ala _bridal style_? Urgh… Lupakan soal kejadian memalukan itu!

Saat Rin naik komedi putar, Rin naik di salah satu kuda berwarna putih. Dan Len berdiri di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangan Rin layaknya seorang Pangeran.

Dan berikutnya, Rin mengajaknya menaiki wahana _roller coaster_! Len hanya bisa berteriak dengan lengkingannya saat _roller coaster_ mulai melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Rin berteriak karena senang. Len berteriak karena menderita yang diikuti oleh air matanya yang mulai keluar.

Saat wahana selesai, Len hanya bisa tersungkur di tanah karena perutnya yang mual setelah menaiki wahana itu. Rin hanya bisa menepuk punggung Len dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Selanjutnya, mereka pulang ke mansion mereka karena Len yang sudah K.O, dengan posisi Len yang digendong Rin ala _bridal style_.

Len hanya bisa pasrah saat digendong oleh Rin. Toh, tenaganya sudah habis terkuras karena berteriak sepanjang wahana _roller coaster_. Meski, wajah Len langsung berubah horor saat Rin menggendongnya dengan _gentle_ itu.

'Sebenarnya, aku atau Rin 'sih Putrinya? Mana ada Putri yang menggendong Pelayannya ala _bridal style_? Ah, sepertinya dalam kasusku agak beda 'deh…'

* * *

**A/N: **Nyaaaaaaa!~~~ Ini lagu kesukaan saya! Kebetulan, saya juga lagi pengen buat cerita yang World is Mine versi Len! Ngomong-ngomong, bener yang ini bukan videonya? Soalnya, cuma ini yang saya tahu. Semoga benar dan puas 'ya! Akhir kata, review please! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Sakura

Balasan review!

* * *

**Kuro Miki:**

Hehehe… Saya aja ketawa sendiri pas nonton PV'nya!

Iya, ini pairing kesukaan author!

Terima kasih atas pujian dan reviewnya 'ya! :)

* * *

**mikan:**

Rin Rin Signal? Boleh aja 'kok! Setelah chapter kali ini 'ya! :D

Nanti saya usahakan cari videonya! :)

* * *

**Guest:**

Iya, kasihan banget Len'nya. Apapun keinginan Rin harus diturutin...

Oke, terima kasih atas reviewnya!

* * *

**Hime-chan:**

Wkwkwkw~ Kayaknya pada seneng liat Len menderita 'ya?

Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

* * *

**Bakagami:**

Migikata no Choucho? Boleh tapi, antri dulu 'ya. :)

* * *

**xkagaminex:**

Douita!

Saya pakai google translate dan sisanya berdasarkan videonya!

Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

* * *

**Alfianonymous22:**

Yang saya tahu cuma yang ini. Yang versi satunya, baru tahu beberapa hari yang lalu pas bongkar-bongkar di youtube.

Iya, intinya, Len kayak ditindas sama Rin. :D

Terima kasih atas reviewnya! :)

* * *

**Shiroi Karen:**

Saya update cepet 'kok!

Terima kasih atas reviewnya 'ya! :D

* * *

**liveless-snow:**

Saya emang jadi rada bingung 'sih… Tapi, saya lebih suka ceritanya yang ini. :3

Iya, saya udah liat videonya yang satu lagi. Di situ, Len'nya jadi kayak gimana gitu…

Iya, saya juga suka pas bagian itu! Jadi, ketawa ngakak pas bagian itu! X3

Wew, pakai dipukul segala…

Oke, terima kasih atas reviewnya 'ya! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dna Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu itu hanya bisa memandang ke arah laut yang berada di bawah ditemani oleh bunga sakura yang tengah berguguran. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah pesawat melewati langit biru.

Senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya. Jika perkiraannya tepat, mungkin teman lamanya sudah pulang sekarang.

Melihat beberapa siswa-siswi melewatinya, ia jadi teringat masa-masa saat ia masih sekolah dan masa-masa saat dirinya masih bersama teman lamanya itu.

Ia menurunkan tas selempang yang dibawanya dan duduk di bawah salah satu pohon sakura. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas selempangnya. Ia segera membuka halaman yang sudah ditandainya dengan sebuah semanggi berdaun empat yang sudah diawetkan.

Senyum kecil kembali terukir di bibir kecilnya. Ia ingat, daun semanggi itu adalah pemberian teman lamanya itu. Temannya bilang, kalau semanggi berdaun empat itu bisa mengabulkan permintaan.

Meskipun ia tahu akan hal itu. Hanya satu hal yang diinginkannya saat ini.

Bertemu kembali dengan sahabatnya…

* * *

Pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan _ponytail_ kecil itu hanya bisa menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan saat tiba di bandara. Ia mulai berjalan perlahan meninggalkan bandara sambil menarik koper yang dibawanya.

Setelah tiba di depan bandara, ia segera mencari taksi untuk membawanya pada orang yang ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Ia menghela nafas pelan setelah ia memberi tahu tempat tujuannya pada sang supir taksi. Dan taksi yang ditumpanginya pun segera melaju menuju tempat tujuannya.

Manik _sapphire_ miliknya mulai memandang ke arah langit dan jalan-jalan yang tengah di penuhi oleh bunga sakura yang berguguran.

"…Rin…"

* * *

Gadis itu membolak-balik semanggi berdaun empat yang sudah diawetkan itu. Pipinya sedikit memerah saat mengingat setiap kejadian yang dilaluinya bersama sahabatnya dulu saat masih sekolah. Kira-kira, bagaimana kabarnya 'ya?

'Sudah lima tahun sejak ia pergi ke Amerika untuk menjadi dokter. Apa dia berhasil 'ya? Ah, Len 'kan pintar. Ia pasti bisa!'

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat pikirannya mulai kembali berpikir mengenai teman masa lalunya itu.

Ia menggembungkan pipinya sejenak dengan mata menyipit dan ronaan tipis. Ia pun mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas selempang yang dibawanya. Lalu, mulai memencet beberapa tombol untuk membuka pesan yang didapatnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia tersenyum tipis saat membaca ulang pesan itu. Yah, semoga saja si pengirim pesan tak mengingkari janji mereka untuk bertemu di tempat itu.

* * *

Pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ itu turun dari taksi yang ditumpanginya saat taksi itu berhenti. Ia membayar tarif taksi tersebut dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya.

Ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan iris _sapphire_ miliknya itu. Jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi oleh bunga sakura yang berguguran dan beberapa pelajar SMA yang baru saja pulang sekolah. Ah, jadi teringat masa lalu.

Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Dan pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok gadis _honeyblonde_ sebahu yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura di sebrang jalan.

Ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Lalu, ia mulai menyebrangi jalan dan berdiri tepat di belakang gadis yang duduk membelakanginya itu. Apa yang harus ia katakan pertama kali?

"Menyebalkan!"

Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak saat melihat gadis di hadapannya berteriak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang dikepalkan ke udara. Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba berteriak?

"Arkh! Ia sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit dari yang dijanjikan! Lebih baik aku pulang!"

Dan setelah mengatakan kekesalannya, gadis itu langsung berdiri dari posisinya dan berbalik, hingga ia sedikit menabrak pemuda yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya itu.

Gadis itu mengaduh pelan sambil mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit sakit. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan mata pemuda yang sedang memandangnya lekat-lekat itu.

Ia terdiam sejenak sambil memproses apa yang baru saja dialaminya itu. Hingga ronaan tipis muncul di pipinya dan wajahnya yang langsung berubah cerah.

"LEN!"

Dan gadis itu langsung menubruk pemuda di hadapannya hingga jatuh ke tanah. Pemuda itu sedikit merintih saat punggungnya membentur tanah. Tapi, seulas senyum langsung terukir di bibirnya saat melihat tingkah gadis yang sedang memeluknya itu.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?!"

Len terdiam dengan matanya yang mengarah ke arah lain dengan tangan kanannya yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Gadis di hadapannya menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan matanya yang disipitkan. Ah, tipikal gadis itu saat sedang ngambek.

"Ayolah, Rin… Butuh waktu untuk sampai ke sini..."

Gadis itu mendengus kesal, masih dengan pipinya yang digembungkan dan matanya yang menyipit itu. Len menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu pasti, jika _mood_ Rin sudah buruk, akan sedikit sulit untuk mengembalikkan _mood_nya menjadi baik.

"Nanti kubelikan es krim 'deh," bujuk Len dengan wajah memohon. Tapi Rin masih memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipinya yang digembungkan itu. Len kembali berpikir.

"Kalau buku?" Masih tak ada respon dari Rin. Tuh 'kan, sangat sulit untuk membujuk Rin. Kecuali, ia harus mengeluarkan sedikit uangnya untuk membelikan barang yang disukainya.

"Jeruk?"

"Belikan aku tiga kilogram!"

Len terkekeh pelan. Ah, trik terakhirnya berhasil. Jika dengan jeruk, Rin pasti langsung ceria. Len mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda kalau ia akan membelikan jeruk yang diinginkan Rin.

"Tapi, bangun dulu dari tubuhku," pinta Len dengan senyum miring dan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Rin terdiam. Ia melihat posisinya sebentar dan butuh beberapa detik hingga ronaan muncul di pipi Rin. Ia pun bangun dari posisinya dan langsung salah tingkah.

"Kebiasaan 'kan?"

Rin kembali menggembungkan kedua pipinya saat melihat Len melihatnya dengan pandangan dan senyum jahil.

"Habis, kau pergi terlalu lama 'tahu!" ucap Rin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lama? Hanya lima tahun 'kan?" tanya Len dengan senyum miringnya. Rin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Lima tahun seperti sepuluh tahun bagiku! Ditambah, kau terlambat tiga puluh menit tadi!" tambah Rin dengan ekspresi marah yang menurut Len justru terlihat lucu.

"Setidaknya aku berhasil jadi dokter 'kan? Memangnya, Rin kangen denganku 'ya?" goda Len dengan senyum lebar. Rin memalingkan wajahnya dan berkomat-kamit dengan ronaan di wajahnya.

Len kembali terkekeh saat melihat reaksi Rin. Ah, Rin tak berubah sama sekali setelah lima tahun ini.

"Oh ya, kau masih menyimpan semanggi berdaun empat itu?" tanya Len saat mengingat tentang daun semanggi yang dulu diberikannya.

"Aku masih simpan 'kok."

Rin berjongkok dan mulai membolak-balik lembar tiap lembar bukunya hingga ia menemukan semanggi berdaun empat yang sudah diawetkannya itu. Len ikut duduk di samping Rin saat melihat Rin sudah menemukan daun semanggi yang diberikannya itu.

"Ini!" Rin menyodorkan semanggi berdaun empat itu pada Len. Len melihatnya sebentar, lalu mengambilnya dan mengamatinya.

"Kau mengawetkannya?" tanya Len dengan sebelah matanya yang menyipit. Rin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu kalau semanggi berdaun empat itu langka. Makanya aku awetkan agar tidak rusak," jelas Rin dengan tampang polos.

Len tersenyum kecil saat mendengar jawaban dari Rin. Tangannya pun mulai menggenggam tangan Rin hingga membuat Rin sedikit tersentak dan memandangnya bingung.

"Cita-cita Rin apa?"

Rin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Tapi, Len masih memandangnya dengan senyum kecil dan pandangan yang meminta jawaban.

"Mungkin, guru? Aku masih bingung dengan cita-citaku." Len memandang Rin dengan wajah datar. Dari dulu, kalau Rin ditanyai soal cita-cita, pasti jawabnya seperti itu.

"Memang, apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Len dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung. Rin tersenyum lebar.

"Guru TK!" Len terdiam saat mendengar jawaban Rin yang dikatakannya dengan riang.

"Berarti, cita-citamu sudah terwujud 'kan?" Rin mengangguk cepat. Tangannya yang digenggam Len pun mulai membalas genggaman tangan Len yang membuatnya jadi terasa hangat.

"Len sendiri sudah jadi dokter. Apa ada cita-cita Len yang belum terwujud?" tanya Rin dengan senyum manisnya. Len mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dan berpikir. Sebenarnya ada 'sih.

"Ada 'sih…"

"Apa?"

Len menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan matanya yang mulai memandang tak fokus, pipinya juga mulai merona tipis.

"…Menikahi Rin…"

Rin terdiam dengan mulutnya yang menganga dan pipinya yang memerah. Len 'sih masih sibuk melihat ke arah lain.

"Er… Len serius?" tanya Rin kurang yakin.

"Sejak kapan aku suka bercanda?" tanya Len balik.

Rin hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan. Rin menarik nafas pelan dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Len dengan nyaman. Sudah lima tahun ia tak melakukan hal ini.

"Kalau mau, lakukan setelah kau mendapatkan pekerjaan di sini."

Len menoleh ke arah Rin dengan bingung. Apa itu berarti, Rin mau dinikahi?

"Kau serius, Rin?"

"Sejak kapan aku suka bercanda?"

Len hanya berdecih pelan saat mendengar balasan Rin. Dari dulu, Rin memang selalu suka menjahilinya dengan meniru perkataannya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang juga masih seperti itu?

"Kau tak berubah…"

"Kau juga tak berubah. Masih saja pendek."

Empat siku muncul di sudut kepala Len saat mendengar Rin mengejeknya. Ini penghinaan namanya!

"Setidaknya, aku masih lebih tinggi darimu."

"Wajar jika perempuan pendek. Tapi, kau tak wajar. Kau pendek kayak perempuan."

"Kalau aku kayak perempuan, berarti kau _yuri_ 'dong?"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Len dengan pandangan aneh. Ia salah dengar, atau Len salah bicara?

"_Yuri_ apanya? Aku masih _straight_!"

"Kau bilang aku kayak perempuan. Berarti kau _yuri_ karena mau denganku 'kan?"

Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang sudah dihiasi oleh ronaan merah. Ia tak menyangka kalau Len akan berkata seperti itu.

"Iya! Len lelaki! Bukan perempaun! Puas?"

"Rin ngambek…"

Rin hanya mendengus pelan dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Len. Yah, sebenarnya ia sedikit rindu dengan setiap ejekkan yang dulu dikeluarkannya pada Len saat masih sekolah. Setidaknya, perdebatan kecil tadi bisa membuatnya sedikit bernostalgia dengan masa lalu.

Yah, semoga saja pertemuan ini akan berlangsung selamanya hingga Tuhan memisahkan…

* * *

**A/N: **Yosh, kali ini sudah selesai. Ngomong-ngomong, ini jadi sedikit melenceng dari video aslinya 'deh. Tapi, inti ceritanya sama 'sih. Oh ya, sepertinya ini lanjutan dari lagu Clover yang dinyanyikan oleh Rin. Kalau tak salah, lagu ini ada tiga seri, Clover, Sakura, dan satu lagi saya gak tahu judulnya apa. Oke, sekian chapter kali ini, semoga memuaskan 'ya! :)


	9. Chapter 9: Rin Rin Signal

Kali ini saya update cepet. Untuk yang request, tolong antri dulu 'ya. Soalnya, banyak banget yang request. Saya jadi rada bingung milihnya. Terus, untuk chapter kali ini saya gak bisa balas review satu-satu karena lagi cepet-cepet update'nya. Jadi, tolong maklumi dan silahkan baca fic ini 'ya! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Gadis _honeyblonde_ itu mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya pada permukaan kursi kayu yang didudukinya. Manik _sapphire_ miliknya mulai memandang ke sekitarnya dengan bosan. Angin pagi yang berhembus mulai memainkan rambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu miliknya. Pagi yang cerah. Tapi tak secerah hatinya yang kini mendung.

Helaan nafas mulai meluncur lagi dari mulutnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Yang pasti, _mood_nya yang sebelumnya bagus berubah menjadi sangat buruk hanya karena menunggu teman lelakinya. Oh, pasti kakaknya akan dijadikan alasan oleh temannya itu.

"RIN!"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dan wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi menyeramkan saat sosok lelaki _honeyblonde_ yang memanggilnya itu sampai di hadapannya.

"Kenapa datang? Tak usah datang saja sekalian."

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan saat mendengar perkataan sarkastik dari gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Kalau alasanmu terlambat adalah Rinto-_nii_, aku tak mau dengar."

Pemuda itu kembali terkekeh dengan kakunya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia sadar kalau ia terlambat dalam menepati janjinya datang ke taman. Tapi, apa ia sangat terlambat?

"_Gomen_… Habis, Rinto-_nii_ kebiasaan 'sih…"

"Kebiasaan burukmu itu menyalahkan orang lain 'tahu! Kalau orang lain minta tolong padamu dan kau punya janji dengan orang lain pada saat yang sama, kau harus membantu orang yang meminta bantuan padamu terlebih dulu. Tapi, kau harus mengerjakannya dengan cepat agar orang yang membuat janji denganmu tak menunggu. Mengerti?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk kalem. Lebih baik mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Rin daripada kena lindas _road roller_.

"Sudah selesai ceramahnya 'kan? Berarti, kita pergi sekarang!"

Dan pemuda bernama Len itu langsung menyeret Rin yang sebenarnya protes atas tarikan Len. Tapi, tenaganya kurang untuk melawan Len. Yah, perbedaan tenaga antara lelaki dan perempuan 'kan cukup ketara.

* * *

Sebenarnya tak ada yang spesial dari acara jalan-jalan keduanya. Hanya jalan-jalan sebatas teman yang sering dilakukan. Tapi, entah kenapa acara _simple_ seperti itu menjadi sangat berarti untuk keduanya.

"Len, ke sini!"

Len hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan Rin menariknya ke sebuah toko aksesoris perempuan. Sebenarnya, Len paling malas memasuki toko seperti ini.

"_Kawaii_!~"

Dan Rin larut sendiri dalam kekagumannya pada benda-benda di hadapannya. Len hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengikuti Rin setiap kali Rin mendatangi meja-meja yang menampilkan semua benda-benda lucu di toko itu.

Rin sibuk melihat lihat isi toko sendiri. Begitupun dengan Len yang memandang semua benda-benda toko dengan malas.

Manik Len langsung berhenti di sebuah jepit dengan hiasan bunga mawar yang berada di salah satu meja. Ia memperhatikan Rin sebentar. Penampilan Rin kali ini pasti cocok dengan jepitan yang dilihatnya itu. Rin juga cuma memakai jepit rambut biasa di poninya saat ini.

"Ayo kita keliling ke toko lain!"

Len hanya bisa diam dan diseret keluar oleh Rin. Padahal, ia baru saja menemukan barang bagus…

* * *

"Aku lapar…"

Len diam dan menatap Rin sejenak. Ia menghela nafas pelan saat melihat Rin memandangnya dengan pandangan memelas yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa kasihan sekarang.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku cari makan dulu."

Rin mengangguk dan duduk di salah satu bangku terdekat. Sambil menunggu, ia pun memutar lagu dari ponselnya. Yah, hanya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Len datang dengan dua roti di tangannya. Len memberikan Rin satu dan duduk di samping Rin.

"…stroberi…?"

Len menoleh ke arah Rin dengan wajah bingung. Ia sendiri sudah memakan segigit rotinya. Dan Rin juga baru memakan segigit .

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Len setelah menelan roti yang berada di mulutnya itu.

"Kau rasa apa?" tanya Rin cepat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Len. Len menggaruk pipinya pelan.

"Coklat…"

"Tukar!"

Dan Rin langsung mengambil roti Len dan menukarnya dengan roti stroberi miliknya. Len hanya bisa diam dan menatap Rin yang langsung saja memakan roti coklat yang sudah digigitnya itu.

Tunggu… Itu jadi ciuman secara gak langsung 'kan?

Wajah Len merona tipis saat menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya itu. Dan Rin hanya bisa memandang Len dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau gak suka stroberi juga 'ya? Mau bagi dua?" tanya Rin sambil menyodorkan roti isi coklat di tangannya itu. Len menggeleng.

"Bukan 'kok. Sudah kau makan saja rotinya."

Dan Rin hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat mendengar ucapan Len barusan.

* * *

"Rin, aku mau ke toilet."

Rin diam dan menatap Len dengan pandangan horor. Kenapa Len harus ke toilet? Ini mengganggu suasana 'tahu!

"Ya sudah…" ucap Rin dengan helaan nafas malas. Dan Len langsung melesat meninggalkan Rin.

Rin yang menunggu, hanya bisa menunggu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu dinding sebuah toko. Semoga saja Len tak lama ke toiletnya.

Lima menit. Rin masih bisa santai sambil mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya.

Sepuluh menit. Rin mulai kesal menunggu.

Dua puluh menit. Rasanya, Rin ingin segera menonjok Len saat ia tiba di hadapannya.

Tiga puluh menit. Rin langsung menginjak-injak aspal di bawahnya sambil menyumpah serapahi Len.

"Rin, maaf lama…"

Rin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Len dengan wajah sangar. Len sendiri langsung bergidik ngeri melihat Rin yang tiba-tiba berubah menyeramkan itu.

"Kau sadar, berapa lama kau pergi?"

"U-um… S-sepuluh menit…?"

"Tiga puluh menit, _Baka_!"

Dan Len langsung mendapatkan tinju di perutnya dari Rin.

Rin hanya bisa kembali menceramahi Len yang tengah tersungkur karena perutnya yang terasa 'nyut-nyut' akibat tonjokan Rin yang benar-benar kuat.

Setelah rasa sakitnya sudah agak mereda, Len berusaha bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri tegak. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku celananya dan menaruhnya di tangan Rin.

"I-ini…"

"Buka saja…"

Rin memandang Len sejenak. Keringat menuruni kening Len, mungkin akibat menahan sakit dari tonjokkannya tadi.

Rin kembali memandang kotak berwarna merah muda dengan pita yang berada di tangannya. Ia mulai membuka pita itu dan membuka tutup kotak tersebut.

Ia pun segera mengeluarkan benda yang berada di dalam kotak itu. Dua buah jepit warna merah muda dengan bunga mawar kecil sebagai hiasan.

Ia memandang _dress_ yang dipakainya sejenak. Kelihatannya, jepitnya ini cocok dengan _dress_ yang dipakainya. Ia menoleh ke arah Len yang sedang sibuk melihat sekitar itu.

"Len."

Len menoleh ke arah Rin dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau tadi ke toilet, atau membeli ini?"

Len hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyum canggung di wajahnya.

"Um… Beli itu…"

Rin mendengus. Ia pun berbalik memunggungi Len. Sedangkan Len hanya bisa memandang Rin dengan khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Rin marah?

"Nah, selesai!"

Rin kembali berbalik dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Len memandangnya sejenak. Dari bawah sampai atas. Ah, Rin memakai jepit pemberiannya.

"Cocok tidak?"

Len mengangguk sebagai jawaban dengan senyum dan ronaan tipis di wajahnya.

* * *

Langit mulai berwarna kemerahan. Jalan-jalan yang keduanya lalui pun sangat sepi. Keduanya berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing sambil bergandengan tangan.

Sebenarnya, Rin punya alasan sendiri untuk mengajak Len jalan-jalan seperti ini.

"Um… Len…?"

Len menoleh ke arah Rin dengan pandangan bertanya. Rin hanya bisa menggaruk pelipisnya dengan pipinya yang sudah berwarna merah. Entah kenapa, melihat pipi Rin yang memerah membuat Len juga memerah.

"_D-daisuki_!"

Len hanya bisa memandang Rin dengan kedua manik _sapphire_nya yang terbelalak. Sedangkan Rin masih menatap Len dengan pandangan berbinar dan kedua tangannya yang dikepalkan.

"Er… _etto_… itu…"

Kenapa Len jadi gagap mendadak?

Rin mendengus kesal dan langsung berkacak pinggang dengan wajah kesalnya. Len sendiri sibuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup dan ronaan di wajahnya.

"Cih, kelamaan!" pekik Rin kesal. Lalu, ia segera menarik syal kuning tipis yang dipakai Len dan menciumnya selama beberapa detik.

Len sendiri langsung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat aksi nekat Rin itu. Ah, pipinya juga langsung memerah sempurna karena sikap Rin yang mendadak itu.

Saat Rin melepaskan ciumannya, ia langsung berkacak pinggang dan menampilkan wajah puas pada Len. Sedangkan Len hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa! Tapi, aku sudah memberimu sinyal kalau aku menyukaimu. Sayangnya, kau sama sekali tak pernah mendengarkan sinyal dariku…"

Len terdiam melihat Rin yang kini hampir menangis. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sejenak, sebelum helaan nafas meluncur dari bibirnya.

Len pun langsung merengkuh Rin sebelum Rin mulai menangis. Yah, hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Tanpa mendengarkannya dengan teliti pun, aku tetap bisa mendengar sinyal darimu itu 'kok!"

* * *

Suasana yang cukup ramai di kediaman Rin. Mau tahu kenapa? Teman-teman Rin dan Len langsung datang ke rumah Rin saat mendengar kabar kalau Rin dan Len sudah jadian. Yah, intinya mereka ingin merayakannya.

Rin sibuk mengobrol dengan Miku, Kaito dan Meiko. Mungkin soal acara jalan-jalan mereka kemarin. Soalnya, Miku dan Meiko sempat membantu Rin dalam berdandan untuk acara kemarin.

Len 'sih cuek bebek soal urusan acara kemarin. Karena bosan, ia pun mengambil ponsel oranye milik Rin dan membuka kuncinya.

Matanya membulat saat melihat _wallpaper_ ponsel Rin. Dia salah lihat, atau _wallpaper_nya benar-benar seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang?

'Kapan Rin mengambil fotoku saat tidur? Kok' dia gak pernah bilang-bilang 'sih?!'

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter kali ini saya buat cuma ngeliat videonya sekali. Soalnya, entah kenapa internet saya jadi gak bisa download youtube lagi. Semoga puas akan ficnya 'ya! Soalnya, saya ngerjainnya ngebet dikit. Review please! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Servant of Evil

Nee, saya update 'lagi! Oh ya, yang request lagi di proses 'ya! Satu lagi, untuk yang request lagu Migikata ni Murasaki Choucho, mungkin saya gak akan bisa buat ficnya. Soalnya, takut berubah rate. Sisanya, sedang dalam pengerjaan. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Main Chara:**

**Len: Allen Avadonia (Alexial)**

**Rin: Rilianne Lucifen D'Autriche**

**Miku: Michaela**

**Kaito: Kyle Marlon**

**Meiko: Germaine Avadonia**

**Leon: Leonhart Avadonia**

* * *

Di sebuah negri bernama Lucifenia. Di mana lonceng gereja bergaung dan bergema, di saat itu lahirlah sepasang anak kembar di keluarga kerajaan.

Sayangnya, karena kerajaan hanya memerlukan satu bayi, keduanya dipisahkan jika keduanya sudah berusia lima tahun.

Nama kedua bayi itu, Alexial Lucifen D'Autriche dan Rilianne Lucifen D'Autriche. Keduanya tumbuh di lingkungan kerajaan dengan damai. Hingga keduanya harus berpisah karena kepentingan kerajaan dan masyarakat.

Rilianne tetap di kerajaan. Sedangkan Alexial dititipkan pada seorang perwira kerajaan, Leonhart Avadonia.

Saat usia keduanya menginjak usia empat belas tahun. Kedua orang tua mereka menginggal tanpa sebab yang pasti. Dan karena masyarakat hanya mengetahui kalau Raja dan Ratu hanya memiliki satu Putri. Maka, Rilianne diangkat menjadi penguasa di Lucifenia.

* * *

Pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan mantel coklat itu berdiri di depan istana sambil memandang istana dengan sendu.

Sudah lama ia tak ke sana.

Dengan senyum tipis ia mulai melangkah memasuki istana. Saat tiba di aula, ia bisa melihat seorang gadis memakai gaun berwarna kuning dan hitam sedang berdiri dengan anggunnya. Ia pun kembali berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

Saat ia tiba di hadapan gadis itu, ia membungkuk hormat dan membuat gadis itu memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai _servant_ Anda. Nama saya, Allen Avadonia. Salam kenal, Yang Mulia."

Mata gadis itu terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang kini sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Manik _sapphire_nya sedikit berkaca-kaca saat melihat pemuda bernama Allen itu. Hingga akhirnya ia pun langsung berlari dan menubruk Allen hingga punggung Allen menyentuh permukaan lantai aula.

"…Alexial…"

Allen menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tangannya pun mulai terangkat dan mengelus puncak kepala sang Putri dengan lembut.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Nama saya Allen, bukan Alexial," ralat Allen dengan senyum tipis.

Rilianne pun melepas pelukannya dan memandang Allen yang kini berada di bawahnya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Tapi, Allen tetap memandang Rilianne dengan senyum manisnya.

"Bohong! Kau Alexial 'kan?" ucap Rilianne yang kekeh dengan perkataannya. Allen menggeleng.

"Sekarang nama saya Allen. Alexial nama lama saya."

"Sama saja!"

Allen hanya tertawa pelan saat mendengar Rilianne yang marah. Sudah lama ia tak bicara dengan Rilianne seperti ini.

"Sekarang, kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi 'kan? Kau akan selalu berada di sampingku 'kan? Kita bisa main bersama lagi 'kan? Kau-"

"Tugas saya sekarang, adalah berada di sisi Yang Mulia. Saya akan berusaha untuk memenuhi segala permintaan Yang Mulia. Apa itu cukup, Yang Mulia?" tanya Allen setelah memotong pertanyaan Rilianne yang panjang itu. Rilianne menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan wajah kesal.

"Panggil aku Rilianne seperti dulu! Aku tak suka kau memanggilku 'Yang Mulia'. Kita saudara 'tahu!" ucap Rilianne sambil memegang kedua sisi wajah Allen dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Allen. Allen tersenyum kecil.

"Jika saya kembali ke kerajaan sebagai saudara Anda, saya bisa dibuang lagi. Tapi, jika saya di sini sebagai _servant_ Anda. Saya bisa berada di sisi Anda. Lagipula, jika saya memanggil Anda dengan nama kecil Anda, saya bisa kena ceramah para mentri," jelas Allen dengan senyum miring.

"Cih, mentri menyebalkan. Bunuh saja mereka," ucap Rilianne asal dengan kesal. Allen kembali menggeleng.

"jika mereka tak ada, kerajaan akan hancur, Yang Mulia," ucap Allen sedikit menasihati.

Rilianne mendengus kesal. Ia pun bangun dari tubuh Allen dan kembali berdiri dengan anggun seperti tadi. Allen pun ikut bangun dari posisi telentangnya dan berlutut sambil memegang tangan kanan Rilianne dan menciumnya sebagai tanda kesetiaannya.

* * *

Langkah demi langkah ia tapaki di jalan-jalan kota negeri sebelah. Yah, sebut saja negri Hijau. Allen kurang begitu tahu soal kehidupan di luar Lucifenia 'sih. Tapi, ia berada di negri tersebut karena Rilianne memintanya untuk mengambilkan bunga yang dipesannya di salah satu toko bunga di negri itu.

Allen jadi merasa aneh dengan Rilianne. Kenapa ia jauh-jauh memesan bunga hingga ke negri tetangga? Padahal, di Lucifenia cukup banyak penjual bunga yang indah.

Lupakan soal alasan Rilianne memesan bunga itu, ia harus segera menemukan toko bunga yang dimaksudkan Rilianne.

Allen kembali menoleh ke arah peta dan sekitarnya. Hingga konsentrasinya untuk mencari toko bunga itu buyar karena topi yang dipakainya terbang tertiup angin.

Untungnya, ada seorang gadis berambut _twintail teal_ yang menangkapnya. Sayangnya, ia sedang jalan berdampingan dengan seorang pemuda biru dengan syal yang memegang tiga tumpuk es krim di tangannya. Sepertinya, mereka sedang kencan.

Allen menghampiri gadis hijau itu dan membungkuk sejenak untuk meminta maaf. Tapi, gadis itu justru melemparkan senyum manis yang membuat Allen sedikit merona melihatnya.

"Ah tak apa 'kok! Tak perlu minta maaf. Ini topimu."

Allen mengambil topi coklat miliknya yang disodorkan oleh gadis itu. Dan gadis itu pun pamit dan pergi bersama pemuda biru itu.

Suara dan senyuman dari gadis itu, membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman…

* * *

Air mata dan isakkan menjadi melodi sedih yang mengisi kamar Rilianne. Allen hanya bisa memandang Rilianne dengan bingung. Ia baru saja kembali dari negri Hijau setelah ia berhasil mengambil bunga pesanan Rilianne. Dan ia berada di kamar Rilianne karena ingin menyerahkannya. Tapi, kenapa ia mendapati Rilianne menangis? Apa yang terjadi?

Allen ingin bertanya. Tapi, ia segan. Posisinya sekarang hanya sebagai seorang _servant_. Seorang _servant_ tak perlu tahu permasalahan pribadi milik majikannya 'kan?

"A-Allen…"

Allen mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Rilianne yang duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan posisi membelakanginya itu.

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"N-nanti malam… kau pimpin pasukan… hancurkan negri Hijau… bunuh semua penduduknya yang berambut hijau…"

Allen tertegun mendengarnya. Ia pun memandang Rilianne sejenak dan ia mendapati Rilianne tengah memegang sebuah liontin dengan gambar seorang pemuda berambut biru di sana.

Ah, ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu yang berjalan dengan gadis hijau waktu itu di kota.

"Akan saya laksanakan, Yang Mulia."

Dan setelah Allen membungkuk hormat, ia pun segera meninggalkan kamar Rilianne dan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya hingga rapat.

* * *

Warna merah di mana-mana. Api yang melalap habis semua rumah penduduk. Dan berbagai teriakan kepanikan dari penduduk negri Hijau. Malam itu, akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi para penduduk negri Hijau.

Di sinilah Allen sekarang, di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga berwarna hijau. Bersama gadis yang ditemuinya kemarin ini.

Allen berada di sana karena ia tahu, target sebenarnya Rilianne adalah gadis di hadapannya itu. Walaupun ia merasa sangat berat, ia harus bisa melaksanakan keinginan Kakak kembarnya itu.

Gadis itu, Michaela, memandang Allen dengan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan ekspresi Allen sendiri sulit ditebak karena sebagian wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh poni panjangnya.

Allen pun mulai mengeluarkan belati dari dalam sakunya dan mulai berlari menuju Michaela hingga belati itu berhasil menusuk dada kiri Michaela.

Perlahan air mata mulai mengalir dari iris _sapphire_ Allen. Michaela hanya bisa memeluk Allen sebentar dengan senyum lembutnya, hingga ia pun berhenti bernafas.

* * *

Bunyi sepatu yang membentur lantai menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang terdengar di lorong itu. Allen mengetuk pintu kamar Rilianne secara perlahan. Ia ingin melaporkan kalau ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Pintu pun terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Rilianne yang menatap Allen dengan pandangan terbelalak. Allen sendiri hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Rilianne yang terlihat kaget itu.

"A-Allen… pa-pakaianmu… d-darah…?"

Allen memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum manisnya. Sedangkan Rilianne memandangnya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"Saya sudah menyelesaikan tugas saya, Yang Mulia."

Pandangan mata Rilianne berubah melembut saat mendengar laporan dari Allen. Ia pun segera memeluk Allen dengan lembut. Ia tahu, kalau tugas yang diberikannya pada Allen pasti sangat berat. Ia juga tahu, kalau ia sedikit keterlaluan dalam memberi tugas ini. Tapi, ini adalah keinginannya.

"Allen, aku ingin memberimu satu tugas lagi."

Rilianne melepas pelukannya pada Allen dan menatap Allen dengan senyum manisnya. Allen memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Bunuh Leonhart Avadonia. Dia selalu membantah setiap perintahku. Dia pengganggu!"

Allen terkejut atas perintah dari Rilianne. Tapi ia tetap mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat. Meskipun ia menderita atas semua perintah Rilianne, ia akan tetap melaksanakannya. Karena ia masih mau berada di sisi Rilianne dan melihat senyumnya.

* * *

Esok paginya, seluruh kota dikejutkan dengan hancurnya negeri Hijau dalam satu malam. Tak ada yang tahu siapa pelakunya. Karena satu negri sudah habis di lalap api, sedangkan semua penduduknya sudah dibunuh.

Pemuda berambut biru laut itu hanya bisa memandang mayat kekasihnya dengan mata terbelalak. Kyle Marlon, seorang pangeran dari negri Biru di sebrang samudra sana.

Ia pun segera berlari menghampiri mayat kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat. Ia pun hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya atas insiden ini.

Tapi, ia tahu pelaku penyerangan ini. Ia kenal dengan pita hitam dan mawar kuning yang berada di dekat sumur tua itu.

"…Lucifenia…"

* * *

Rilianne hanya bisa memandang datar pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya dari jendela kamarnya. Para warga yang marah berbondong-bondong menuju istana untuk menangkapnya. Untuk apa takut? Ia punya prajurit. Ia punya _servant_ yang setia dengannya.

"Pengkhianat…" gumamnya saat melihat seorang gadis berambut _brunette_ yang berada di barisan paling depan para warga, Germaine Avadonia, putri Leonhart Avadonia.

Rilianne segera menoleh ke belakangnya saat merasakan sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Dan saat ia menoleh, tangannya segera di tarik hingga tubuhnya direngkuh oleh orang yang menariknya, Allen.

"A-Allen…?"

"Rilianne dengarkan aku. Para prajurit istana sudah membelot kepada para warga. Mereka akan mengikuti aksi pemberontakan ini dan akan menangkapmu."

"J-jangan bercanda! Aku penguasanya! Harusnya, aku dilindungi!"

"Tenanglah. Sekarang, kau pakai pakaianku."

"T-tapi-"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa selamat, Rilianne. Ini situasi gawat. Kau harus tetap hidup!"

"B-Bagaimana kalau mereka membunuhmu?! Aku masih mau bersamamu!"

"Ini tugasku untuk melindungimu 'kan? Jadi, pakai pakaianku. Lalu, segeralah pergi dari istana ini. jangan khawatir, wajah kita sama. Mereka tak akan menyadarinya."

Rilianne hanya bisa menunduk dengan air matanya yang perlahan mengalir. Sedangkan Allen berusaha tersenyum sambil menghapuskan air mata Rilianne. Ini adalah tugasnya untuk melindungi Kakak kembar yang paling dicintainya. Bukan sebagai seorang _servant_. Tapi sebagai seorang saudara.

* * *

Setelah keduanya selesai bertukar pakaian, Rilianne segera lari dari istana dengan ragu. Jujur saja, sangat berat baginya untuk meninggalkan Allen dalam situasi ini.

Allen sendiri segera melepas ikatan rambutnya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu yang baru saja dilalui Rilianne. Pasti sebentar lagi Kakak angkatnya akan datang. Allen tersenyum miris sejenak.

Derap langkah para warga sudah mulai terdengar. Allen mulai bersiap, ia pun mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. Hingga Germaine, orang yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai Kakak itu berada di hadapannya dan menghunuskan pedang padanya. Allen tersenyum manis sejenak.

"Kau ditangkap karena sudah menghancurkan negri Hijau dan sudah membunuh Ayahku, Leonhart. Kau akan dijatuhi hukuman mati di panggung eksekusi di tengah kota jam tiga sore nanti."

Allen hanya bisa kembali menunjukkan senyumnya. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, atau penyamarannya akan terbongkar. Semoga saja, Rilianne tidak mengetahui berita ini dan tak datang dalam acara eksekusinya nanti. Ia tak mau melihat Rilianne menangis lagi.

* * *

Di sinilah ia sekarang, di atas panggung eksekusi di depan semua warga kota yang tengah meneriakan kata mati untuknya. Syukurlah ia tak melihat Rilianne di antara banyaknya warga kota yang hadir.

Sebentar lagi, jam tiga sore. Lonceng akan kembali berdentang. Ah , kalau diingat-ingat, kehidupannya sungguhlah sebuah drama. Ia dan Rilianne terlahir saat lonceng gereja berdentang. Dan ia akan segera mati di panggung eksekusi saat lonceng gereja berdentang. Entah hanya kebetulan, atau apa. Setidaknya ia bisa meninggal diiringi suara lonceng gereja yang merdu 'kan?

Para prajurit pun mulai menariknya dan memposisikan kepalanya di bawah pisau besar yang sebentar lagi akan memotong lehernya.

Ia memandang para warga sejenak. Ia benar-benar tak menduga, kalau mereka akan marah hanya karena perbuatan Rilianne. Padahal, dirinya dan Rilianne sudah terpisah karena kerajaan mementingkan kepentingan rakyat. Apa tak boleh, dirinya bahagia dengan sedikit pengorbanan dari rakyat?

Manik _sapphire_ Allen mengecil saat ia melihat Rilianne yang memakai jubah coklat miliknya tengah menerobos para warga. Hingga akhirnya Rilianne tiba di depan panggung eksekusi dengan nafas terputus-putus.

Rilianne pun tertunduk sejenak, sebelum ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada Allen. Allen pun membalas senyuman Rilianne untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Jatuhkan!"

Hingga pisau itu pun menghapuskan jarak antara Rilianne dengan Adik kembarnya untuk kedua kalinya. Suara lonceng gereja kembali terdengar dan diiringi oleh sorakkan gembira dari para warga yang senang atas kematian orang yang mereka kira Rilianne itu. Sedangkan Rilianne, hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakkannya.

'Jika kita bisa terlahir kembali, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi…'

* * *

**A/N: **Jujur, saya gak ikhlas nulis 'nih cerita! Bukan berarti saya gak suka ceritanya 'loh. Justru ini lagu pertama vocaloid yang saya tahu. Udah gitu, ini lagu vocaloid yang bisa ngebuat saya hampir nangis selain lagu KokoroxKiseki. Arhk! Lupakan. Yang penting, saya sudah menyelesaikan fic ini. Oke, sekian dan terima kasih! :)


	11. Chapter 11:A Gem,a Riddle and a Princess

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Seorang Pemuda pergi menemui seorang Putri yang cantik namun egois. Pemuda itu berlutut di hadapan sang Putri dengan hormat. Sementara sang Putri berdiri di atas balkon istananya dengan anggun.

"Apa yang Anda inginkan?" tanya si Pemuda dengan sopan. Sang Putri tersenyum di balik kipas yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu.

"Bawakan aku permata paling indah!" ucap sang Putri dengan riang. Sang Pemuda tertegun sejenak saat mendengar permintaan sang Putri. Tapi, ia tetap menyanggupi permintaan sang Putri untuk membawakan permata paling indah padanya.

* * *

Karena hal itulah, ia berada di sini sekarang. Di dalam hutan, berkelana untuk mencari permata paling indah untuk sang Putri yang disayanginya.

Ia menghela nafas pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu pohon besar di dekatnya. Ia sudah beberapa kali menemukan permata selama perjalanannya itu. Tapi, tak ada satu pun permata yang indah dan cocok untuk Putri kesayangannya.

Tapi, ia tetap bertekad untuk menemukan permata itu. Sebelumnya, ia harus menemui sang Putri. Untuk menanyakan, permata seperti apa yang diinginkannya.

* * *

Jadi, Pemuda itu pun kembali menemui sang Putri yang lagi-lagi berdiri di atas balkon istananya. Sedangkan sang Pemuda belutut di depan balkon tampat sang Putri berdiri.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan permata itu?" tanya sang Putri dengan penuh harap.

"Maaf, Putri. Selama saya mencari permata itu, saya menemukan banyak sekali permata yang indah. Yang hijau, biru, kuning, merah, oranye dan putih. Tapi, saya tak tahu permata seperti apa yang Anda inginkan. Bisakah anda memberitahukannya pada saya?" tanya Pemuda itu disertai oleh penjelasannya tentang perjalanannya selama ini.

Sang Putri terdiam dan menatap Pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap balik dengan pandangan yang meminta jawaban dari sang Putri.

"Itu adalah teka-tekinya, Len. Tugasmu, memecahkan teka-teki ini dan membawakan permata yang dimaksudkan dalam teka-teki ini. 'Permata paling indah'. "

Pemuda yang dipanggil Len itu diam dan menatap sang Putri dengan bingung. Sang Putri hanya menghela nafas dan memandang Len dengan serius.

"Jadi… saya harus memecahkan teka-teki ini, Putri Rin?" tanya Len dengan ragu pada Putri bernama Rin itu. Rin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari sang Putri, Len pun berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. Lalu membungkuk dan pamit pada sang Putri.

Sang Putri melihat punggung Len yang perlahan menghilang. Ia mendesah pelan. Ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berdiri di depan sebuah cermin.

"Apa Len bisa memecahkan teka-teki ini 'ya?"

* * *

Helaan nafas meluncur dari bibir Len saat ia benar-benar frustasi akan pemecahan dari teka-teki sang Putri. Jujur saja, ia tak begitu paham maksud dari teka-teki yang diberikan oleh sang Putri.

'Permata paling indah.'

Kira-kira, apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Permata paling indah' ini? Sang Putri sama sekali tak memberikan petunjuk lain selain tiga kata tersebut.

Tapi, bisa saja yang dimaksudkan bukanlah sebuah benda 'kan? Len kembali berpikir keras akan pemecahan teka-teki ini.

Sejak dulu, sang Putri memang selalu memintanya untuk membawakan sesuatu untuk dirinya. Tapi, ini adalah permintaan yang paling sulit yang pernah diberikan oleh sang Putri.

…Permata paling indah yang sangat cocok untuk sang Putri…

Wajah Len langsung berubah cerah saat ia mendapat sedikit pemecahan dari teka-teki ini. Yah, meskipun ia tak yakin seratus persen kalau jawabannya akan benar.

Ia pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lalu menepukkan tangannya pada pakaiannya untuk menghilangkan debu tanah yang menempel pada pakaiannya selama ia duduk tadi.

"Akan kutemui Putri sekali lagi!"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu dengan semangat, ia pun segera mengambil tas kulit yang dibawanya dan pergi menuju istana sang Putri.

* * *

Kedua iris _sapphire_ milik Len dan Putri itu bertemu pandang. Sang Putri masih berdiri di atas balkonnya dengan kipasnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia memandang Len yang sedang berlutut di bawah dengan seulas senyum itu.

"Saya sudah menemukan permata yang Anda maksud, Putri."

Mendengar perkataan Len, Rin pun langsung membelalakkan matanya dan segera berbalik ke dalam istana untuk keluar menemui Len yang berlutut di luar istana.

Setelah sampai di hadapan Len, Rin mengatur nafasnya sebentar setelah berlari dari balkon kamarnya hingga ia tiba di luar istana, tepat di hadapan Len yang berdiri dengan senyum manis di hadapannya.

"J-jadi… m-mana permata itu…?" tanya Rin dengan wajah penuh harap. Len kembali menunjukkan senyumnya yang membuat Rin bingung dan memerah dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ini, Putri."

Dan Len mengeluarkan sebuah permata berwarna putih yang indah. Rin memandangnya dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut. Sebenarnya, bukan ini pemecahan dari teka-tekinya.

"Ini jawabanmu atas teka-tekiku?" tanya Rin dengan wajahnya yang terlihat agak kesal.

"Bukan. Ini hanya tandanya saja."

Rin menurunkan kipasnya dari wajahnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Tanda? Tanda apa?" tanya Rin heran. Len kembali menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Permata yang Anda maksud itu bukan permata pada umumnya 'kan?" tanya Len dengan senyum manis. Rin mengangguk dengan alisnya yang terangkat sebelah.

"Lalu, mana jawabanmu?" tanya Rin lagi dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan sedikit.

"Sebenarnya, saya kurang yakin dengan jawaban ini. Terlebih, saya merasa tak pantas untuk memberikan ini pada Putri."

Rin memandang Len dengan pandangan kesal. Ia tahu kalau ia seorang Putri. Tapi, keinginan sang Putri harus dituruti 'kan? Keinginan Putri itu mutlak 'kan?

"Sudah jawab saja. Apa jawabannya. Kau tak perlu banyak berkata lagi," ucap Rin yang mulai kesal dengan setiap perkataan Len yang terbelit-belit.

"Cinta."

"Eh?"

Rin membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar satu kata yang diucapkan Len dengan senyum simpul. Hanya satu kata itu 'kah jawabannya?

"Permata paling indah yang ada di dunia. Permata yang jarang ditemui dan permata yang paling cocok dengan Anda. Lagipula, Anda belum memiliki permata yang seperti itu 'kan?"

"U-um…" Rin mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Ia tak menyangka, kalau Len akan berhasil memecahkan teka-tekinya. Padahal, ia hanya memberikan tiga kata sebagai kata kuncinya.

"Jujur saja, saya sempat frustasi saat memikirkan pemecahan dari teka-teki yang Anda berikan," ucap Len diikuti helaan nafas. Rin memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Kau mau menyalahkanku atas teka-tekiku? Lagipula, kau tak membawakan permata yang kumaksud," ucap Rin dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut dan tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Saya membawanya 'kok. Sejak Putri memberikan perintah pada saya yang pertama kali, saya selalu membawa permata yang Anda inginkan itu."

Rin diam memandang Len yang masih menunjukkan senyumnya itu. Perlahan pipinya mulai memerah. Jika Len selalu membawa permata yang diinginkannya, berarti Len sudah berhasil memenuhi keinginannya kali ini.

"Baiklah! Kau sudah berhasil melakukan misi terakhirmu ini!" ucap Rin sambil memainkan kipasnya. Len memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung dan kepalanya yang dimiringkan.

"Misi terakhir? Maksud Anda?" Len bertanya dengan bingung. Sedangkan Rin memandang Len dengan senyum lebar.

"Karena selanjutnya, kau akan selalu berada di sisiku untuk selamanya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Rin pun langsung mencium Len di bibir dengan cepat. Tentunya, Len langsung memerah saat ia mendapatkan ciuman dari Putri yang paling disayanginya itu.

Dan selanjutnya, mereka pun hidup bersama selamanya. Yah, ini hanya 'lah sebuah kisah di masa lalu. Kisah di mana seorang Putri cantik jelita yang egois, menyukai seorang Pemuda yang selalu memenuhi keinginannya. Sebuah kisah yang sudah lama terjadi…

* * *

**A/N: **Yup! Saya udah punya lagu ini dari lama. Tapi, baru bisa buat ficnya setelah ada yang request. Ngomong-ngomong, di sini banyak juga yang request 'ya? Jadi, mohon bersabar 'ya! Soalnya, saya juga sibuk mengerjakan fic saya yang lainnya! Oke, sekian fic kali ini! Semoga para readers menyukainya! :)


	12. Chapter 12:Arubake Bakeneko no Koimonoga

Beberapa review sudah dibalas lewat PM. Sisanya saya balas di sini!

* * *

**Nichan01Kagamine:**

Yoroshiku mo, Nichan!

Puitis? Masa 'sih? Aku gak yakin 'loh! -w-

Miku dan Kaito 'ya? Rencananya 'sih mau. Gakupo dan Luka juga. Cuma lagi nyari bahan ceritanya aja. :D

* * *

**xkagaminex:**

Terima kasih atas koreksinya 'ya! Soalnya saya gak begitu perhatiin yang Inggris.

Terima kasih atas review dan koreksinya :)

* * *

**Yumi Neko Gamine:**

Makasih pujiannya! Itu chapter kesukaan kamu?

Romeo & Cinderella? Untuk lagu itu saya harus pikirkan lagi, soalnya bisa berubah rate jadi M nanti.

Cara jadi author? Awalnya 'sih sering perhatiin orang untuk cari inspirasi ceritanya. Sisanya pakai imajinasi -w-

Maaf jika balasannya terlalu abstrak. Tapi, terima kasih atas reviewnya 'ya. :)

* * *

**sakurai lily:**

Penasaran 'ya? Terima kasih atas reviewnya 'ya! :)

* * *

**Namikaze Kyoko:**

Iya! Terima kasih atas reviewnya 'ya! :D

* * *

**Alfianonymous22:**

Iya, soalnya banyak yang request. Kurang tahu lagunya 'ya?

Terima kasih atas reviewnya 'ya!

* * *

**Shiroi Karen:**

Iya, Rin'nya agresif! Baru tau 'ya? Lagu ini emang kurang terkenal 'sih.

Yang Servant of Evil itu lagu pertama Vocaloid yang saya tahu, walaupun saya kurang suka sama endingnya…

Terima kasih atas reviewnya 'ya! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Di suatu malam yang sunyi, seekor kucing hitam duduk di depan sebuah jendela rumah sambil memandangi seorang gadis yang sedang menangis di dalamnya.

Kucing itu, bukanlah kucing biasa. Bisa dibilang, ia termasuk _Bakeneko_, atau kucing yang sudah berubah menjadi _yokai_.

Ia berada di sana bukan untuk menakuti gadis itu. Ia hanya merasa kasihan pada gadis yang baru saja kehilangan kekasihnya itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, sudah sejak lama kucing hitam itu mengawasi gadis itu. Yah, sudah cukup lama.

Kucing itu pun melompat dari jendela dan berjalan menuju sebuah gang sempit. Ia tak tahan lagi mendengar isakkan tangis dari gadis itu.

Awalnya, kucing itu memang mengawasi gadis itu hanya karena tertarik. Tapi, lama-kelamaan ia menjadi menyukai gadis itu.

Dan sekarang, dengan kemampuannya sebagai _Bakeneko_ yang bisa ber_transformasi _menjadi manusia, ia pun mulai ber_transformasi _menjadi wujud kekasih gadis itu. Ia akan mengambil tempat dari kekasih gadis itu.

* * *

Gadis itu masih menangis di dalam rumahnya. Hingga ia mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk secara perlahan. Ia pun membukanya dan mendapati sosok pemuda _honeyblonde_ yang dikenalnya, kekasihnya.

"T-tidak mungkin… b-bukannya kau…"

Pemuda itu hanya menunjukkan senyum manisnya saat melihat ekspresi kaget yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Pemuda itu pun langsung memeluknya saat melihat gadis di hadapannya mulai menangis lagi.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Rin."

Gadis yang dipanggilnya Rin itu kembali terisak dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Tanpa tahu, kalau pemuda itu bukanlah kekasihnya. Pemuda itu hanyalah seekor _Bakeneko_ yang berubah wujud untuk mengambil posisi kekasihnya.

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan, keadaan Rin yang semula memburuk karena kehilangan kekasihnya pun mulai berangsur baik karena kedatangan pemuda yang memiliki ciri mirip kekasihnya itu.

Pemuda itu pun mulai berpura-pura kalau ia lupa ingatan. Dengan begitu, Rin bisa tersenyum kembali. Bahkan, ia bersedia untuk berbohong atau berbuat dosa untuk mendapatkan senyum Rin lagi.

Dan kini, kucing hitam yang menjadi kekasih Rin pun mulai mendapatkan nama. Nama yang sebelumnya dimiliki oleh kekasih Rin, Len.

Pada suatu malam bulan purnama, akhirnya Rin menyadari sesuatu yang lain dari Len dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Katakanlah, kupikir matamu agak berbeda darinya… tapi, aku tidak keberatan."

Len mulai gemetar saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Rin itu. Tapi, Rin justru memeluknya dengan erat dan mulai menangis.

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…"

Len terdiam. Mungkin, inilah hukuman yang didapatnya karena sudah merebut tempat orang lain. Tapi, itu hukuman yang pantas 'kan?

Saat Len ingin membuka suaranya, suaranya justru tak keluar. Ia pun mulai panik. Sepertinya, perubahannya sebagai manusia akan segera berakhir.

Rin melepaskan pelukannya pada Len dan mulai menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Pandangan Rin pun membuat Len sedikit ketakutan.

Dengan ragu, Len mulai memegang kepalanya dan mendapati telinga kucingnya berada di sana. Benar dugaannya, perubahannya sudah selesai. Ia akan segera menjadi kucing lagi, tak lama lagi.

"…Kau… _Bakeneko_…?"

Len menelan ludahnya. Entah apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Rin. Tapi, Rin tak terlihat takut padanya.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, wujud manusianya pun lenyap. Ia kembali menjadi kucing hitam, wujud aslinya.

Ia pun segera lari dari rumah itu dengan cara melompati jendela. Ia tak bisa terus berada di sisi Rin. Ia tahu ia mencintai gadis manusia itu. Tapi, dunia mereka terlalu jauh. Seharusnya ia menyadari hal itu.

"Terima kasih!"

Kucing hitam itu menghentikan laju larinya dan mulai menoleh ke belakang. Ia pun mendapati Rin yang berdiri di depan jendela sambil melambaikan tangannya padanya dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

Kucing itu tertegun. Apa itu berarti, Rin tak marah padanya? Tapi, yang diinginkannya adalah Rin membencinya.

Rin mulai keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari ke arah kucing hitam itu. Kucing itu pun sama sekali tak bergerak, ia justru memandangi Rin yang kini tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Hingga Rin tiba di hadapan kucing hitam itu. Rin pun mengelus pelan puncak kepala kucing hitam itu. Lalu, ia pun mulai mengangkat tubuh kucing hitam itu dan berbisik.

"Terima kasih."

Dan setelah Rin membisikkan itu, Rin pun melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkan kucing hitam yang masih terdiam menatapnya.

Apakah ini dosanya? Apakah ini hukuman yang didapatkannya karena sudah bebohong dan merebut posisi orang lain? Seharusnya, ia tak usah berubah menjadi manusia sebelumnya. Ah, semuanya sudah terjadi. Dan ini adalah kisah cintanya sebagai _Bakeneko_ pada seorang gadis manusia.

* * *

**A/N: **Kayaknya, chapter kali ini pendek banget 'ya? Oh ya, jika ingin request, saya gak keberatan. Tapi, tolong pilih lagu dengan pairing RinLen. Jika bukan pairing itu, saya mohon maaf, saya harus menolak request itu. Selain itu, lagunya juga tak boleh lagu yang hampir ke rate M. Jujur, saya gak bisa buat fic rate M. Mungkin segitu saja yang ingin saya katakan. Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang menyinggung para reader. m(_ _)m


	13. Chapter 13:Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Hutan kini sunyi. Sinar matahari yang bersinar terik pun hanya bisa masuk ke dalam hutan melalui celah-celah di antara pohon-pohon yang rimbun.

Pemuda dengan telinga dan ekor coklat itu hanya bisa menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu batang pohon dengan kepalanya yang menengadah ke atas. Mencoba memandang langit yang selalu tertutupi oleh daun-daun pohon itu.

Ia segera menoleh cepat ke asal suara yang berhasil tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Dan ia mendapati seorang gadis berkerudung merah tengah melintasi jalan yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Aneh. Padahal ada papan jalan di depan. Kenapa gadis itu harus melewati jalan ini? Jalan ini 'kan dipenuhi oleh serigala? Kenapa ia tak memilih jalan yang aman saja?

Tapi pemuda itu hanya bisa melihat gadis itu dari kejauhan. Terlalu berbahaya jika ia datang menunjukkan sosoknya pada manusia. Jadi, ia hanya bisa mengawasi gadis itu dari kejauhan. Semoga saja tak ada satu pun serigala yang mendekatinya.

Pemuda dengan ekor dan telinga coklat itu masih terus melihat situasi dengan waspada. Tanpa menyadari si gadis berkerudung merah yang mempercepat langkahnya.

Sejak awal, si Kerudung Merah sudah menyadari keberadaan pemuda dengan ekor dan telinga mirip serigala itu. Karena itulah ia mempercepat langkahnya agar ia bisa segera sampai di rumah Neneknya.

Sayangnya, si gadis berkerudung merah itu justru tersandung saat tengah berjalan cepat sambil terus melihat ke arah pemuda itu dengan pandangan waspada. Ia hanya bisa terduduk di tanah sambil berusaha menahan sakit dan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di sudut matanya.

Kakinya pasti terkilir. Rasanya sangat sakit sekarang.

Gadis itu melirik sedikit ke arah pemuda itu. Dan ia mendapati pemuda itu masih berdiri di balik salah satu pohon besar itu dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir.

Gadis bernama Rin itu menelan ludahnya. Ia harus bisa bangun sendiri!

Rin pun segera memunguti apel-apelnya yang terjatuh dari keranjangnya saat ia jatuh tadi. Membersihkannya dan mulai memasukannya satu persatu ke dalam keranjangnya.

Dengan kakinya yang masih terasa sakit, Rin berusaha berdiri sendiri dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah gemetar.

Ia ingin menolong. Tapi, itu hal paling mustahil yang ingin dilakukannya…

* * *

Pemuda itu kembali berdiri di balik salah satu pohon besar di sana. Matanya terus saja memandangi jalan yang kemarin dilewati oleh gadis berkerudung merah itu. Ia yakin, gadis itu pasti akan melewati jalan ini lagi untuk ke rumah Neneknya.

Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah ia berdiri di sana, gadis itu pun melewati jalan yang tengah diamatinya sedari tadi.

Sejujurnya, ia sangat ingin bicara dengan gadis itu, menyentuhnya dan bertemu pandang. Tapi, itu tak mungkin dilakukannya 'kan? Gadis itu bisa lari ketakutan melihatnya. Melihat telinga, ekor dan taringnya.

Ia mendesah pelan. Memang, akhir-akhir ini keinginannya sangatlah egois. Tapi, melihat gadis itu dari kejauhan saja rasanya sudah cukup. Jadi, ia hanya akan melihat gadis itu dari kejauhan. Mengawasi agar gadis itu tak diserang oleh serigala lainnya.

Rin masih berjalan dengan perlahan melewati jalan yang dilewatinya kemarin. Ekor matanya terus memandang ke arah pemuda yang dari kemarin terus mengikutinya dan bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Ia mendesah pelan. Setidaknya, ia bisa melewati jalan itu dengan aman. Selama ia masih pura-pura tak menyadari keberadaan pemuda dengan telinga, ekor dan taring serigala itu.

* * *

Pemuda itu mengacak rambut _honeyblonde_nya dengan sedikit frustasi. Tadi malam, ia melihat salah satu penduduk desa tengah berjalan di dalam hutan. Dan penduduk desa itu langsung lari ketakutan saat melihat bayangannya. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya!

Matanya memandang kesal pada buku bergambar yang berada di hadapannya. Buku bergambar yang dijatuhkan oleh penduduk desa yang ditemuinya itu.

Gambar seorang gadis berkerudung merah yang diselamatkan oleh seorang penebang kayu dari serangan serigala jahat.

Ah, ia tak mau melihat gambar itu. Ia tak akan menyerang gadis berkerudung merah yang selalu melewati jalan yang diawasinya itu! Karena… dia mencintainya…

Ia ingin bertemu pandang dengan gadis itu, ia ingin bicara dengan gadis itu. Ia juga ingin menyentuhnya. Tapi, itu sangatlah mustahil…

Ia sudah berkali-kali meminta pada Tuhan agar cakar dan taringnya hilang. Tapi, itu tak mungkin terjadi dalam semalam begitu saja.

Kalaupun ia memotongnya sekalipun, ia tetap tak akan bisa menemui gadis berkerudung merah yang dicintainya itu. Dunia memang kejam…

Ia tertegun sejenak saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara. Suara tangis. Tapi, siapa yang menangis di tengah hutan seperti ini?

Dengan perlahan, pemuda itu pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati suara tangisan yang tertangkap oleh telinganya.

Semakin dekat dengan sumber suara, pemuda itu pun semakin memelankan langkahnya. Ia pun bersembunyi di balik pohon dan mulai mengintip dari balik pohon.

Manik matanya pun mulai membulat saat mendapati gadis yang dicintainya itu tengah menangis sambil bersandar pada salah satu pohon dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya.

Rasanya sakit mendengar tangisannya. Ia ingin memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Tapi, itu tak mungkin!

Pemuda itu pun hanya bisa terduduk sambil bersandar pada pohon. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Dunianya terlalu jauh dengan dunia gadis yang dicintainya itu. Mereka tak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

Ia pun kembali menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan gadis berkerudung merah itu. Dan ternyata, gadis itu masih menangis di bawah pohon itu. Ah, suara tangisannya semakin lirih terdengar.

Ia pun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan dirinya agar tak melakukan hal gegabah.

Tak peduli berapa lama ia berjuang dan berharap. Cakar dan taring yang dimilikinya tak akan pernah hilang begitu saja.

Jadi, pemuda itu hanya bisa menunggu di balik pohon hingga gadis yang dicintainya itu berhenti menangis dengan sendirinya.

Ah, ia hanya bisa menunggu… Hingga suatu saat ia dan gadis itu kembali bertemu untuk selamanya…

* * *

**A/N: **Yup, chapter kali ini juga cukup pendek. Gomen jika kurang puas. Tapi, saya sendiri sedang banyak pekerjaan jadi updatenya agak lama. Sekian chapter kali ini. Review please! ^_^


End file.
